Taking a Hit To The Heart
by a cursed monkey
Summary: Beast Boy loves Raven. But he can't find the courage to tell her. Then, he goes and does the unthinkable, getting severely hurt while doing so. Can he survive, and then admit his feelings to her? BB/RAE ROB/STAR CY/BEE
1. Chapter 1 Depression Hurts

Teen Titans- Chapter

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I also don't own a superhero costume. Which is saying something.

Okay, so here goes this new story. I think that everyone'll like it. You know the drill. Read. Review. No Flames. GO! There is BB/Rae Rob/Star Cy/Bee

"For all life is a dream, and dreams themselves are only dreams."  
~Pedro Calderon de la Barca

Pain. Hurt. Wounds.

No matter how you say it, it always comes back to say one thing. "I'm part of life."

Pain is both mental and physical. Nobody knew both like Garfield Mark Logan, otherwise known as Beast Boy.

He had endured it all.

His disease, Sakutia caused him extreme physical pain. Not only did it single him out from society, but it marked him with doubt. Although he recovered from it, with the help of a serum. The serum turned him green. Forever changing his life. But not until his parent's death, did it ever bring on the mental pains. Trickling water. Silence. A scream. Silence.

Only he escaped. But not unscathed. He bore terrible wounds. Not externally or even internally. Mentally. He always thought back, "Could I have saved them? It's all my fault." A natural reaction in how people, human or not, deal with casulaties. Rage, Regret, Sorrow. All part of the way those that witness a death, deal with it.

After that, he was taken by two robbers, who forced him to steal for them. He took severe injuries. This time more physical then mental. At that time, he did not understand all that he was doing. Only one thing rode his mind. Survival. And at that point, that's all that mattered.

Soon after a horrible experience with them, he is faced with someone whom he believes might be okay. Until he attempts to murder Beast Boy and left him once again alone. The fact that he remained alive was above his head. It would seem that it was no longer in his control.

However, a light shone upon him, and he was granted a family. A temporary one, but a family. One who cared, despite their occasional harshness. Mento was the only real harsh one, but not one soul could blame him. He was in fact, the leader of his team, Beast Boy's family. The Doom Patrol. They were a band of superheros, and they did what they had to to survive and protect the world from the Brotherhood of Evil. They continuosly harrass the world, until finally, they almost succeed. The Brain. He created a machine that could rip a black hole in any location of his choosing. During a mission, Beast Boy was forced to make a choice. The machine, or the team. His team. His... family. It was a no-brainer, and he saved his family instead.

The machine was taken down and the world saved. But all was over for Beast Boy. His family... had no choice. Mento made the rough decision. To release Beast Boy. He was a liability. A problem. And there was only one solution. Release.

The release took its toll on Beast Boy. For weeks, he was mentally distraught. He didn't know what he did wrong. Why Mento didn't want him. So he looked for the answer and found only one. That wasn't his family. He wandered about, and stumbled upon a man who looked only about 16 or 17. Upon approaching him, Beast Boy was amazed. It was Robin. The Robin. He said he worked alone now, and they teamed up to stop an alien from destroying the city, he figured out to be as Jump City. There, he met the prevoiusly mentioned Robin, once they defeated and teamed up with her, Starfire the alien princess, Cyborg, who was more relatable then they'de ever thought. After all, both were no longer technically human, and stood out due to an accident. Cyborg was half robot, Beast Boy half animal. And finally... Raven. She was different. The way she looked, talked, and acted. She was revealed to be a Demon, and a portal to her father, Trigon the Terrible. They survived the ordeal and something sparked in their friendship.

Raven probably didn't notice it, but Beast Boy did. He felt something more to her. He had a crush on her. He knew she wasn't going to just jump in love. After all, she couldn't show emotions very well. Also, Malichor. An evil mage, tricked her. Broke her spirit. Broke her heart. She vowed to never love again. He was shattered. But never gave up hope. After all, he'd lived this far on hope, better not give in yet. Finally, something happened that brought back a horrible blast of supressed memories.

Terra.

She was horrible in his mind. He loved her. Right? He was actually never sure, but felt better around her. Unfortunantly, sometimes one can mistake that for love. He poured his heart out to her. And then she did the unthinkable. She shattered it. She crushed it. Her betrayal. It broke him like a thousand hammers on a pang of glass. It broke, and he never thought that it'd build back up. But they defeated her. Freed her. It was hard on Beast Boy. Almost too hard. Only one person kept him going. Raven. She was his angel in the dark.

Time passed and nothing romantic happened. Then finally, Robin and Star hooked up. Beast Boy was happy, but pangs of regret slammed into him. He wanted to tell Raven everything, but feared rejection. If she rejected him, what would be left. Would his new family turn him away. Side with Raven? And what about her? What would happen? Life wouldn't be easy. And it would rip him apart.

Then, out of the blue, life punched him again. Terra re-appeared. She came from nowhere. Just went to school. Without even telling him she was back. It would seem she had no memory. But as the last time he saw her, she told him something. "Maybe she doesn't want to remember. The hardships... her betrayal. Things change Beast Boy..."

Things Change. Things Change. His mind echoed that a million times over. He was confused. Distraught. Angry. Sad. But... he refused to let his team see him like that. Like every other trauma he endured, every injury, every memory, every scar, he put it in a jar and covered it all up with a facade of happiness. The Titans would never know his past. Never know when he was hurt. Raven and the rest had noted how he had never requested for help or healing from Raven. Never. Even after an incredibly hard hit. He never asked, they just gave it to him. Why?

And that was never answered. So Beast Boy decided, in order not to hurt the Titan's faith, he'd never reveal himself. Ever. That also meant his love. So be it.

*PRESENT*

"TITANS GO!" The familar battle cry rang out in the Tower, but for once, it wasn't for battle. It was for training. Every member went to their respective stations. Robin to a Boxing Ring to practice his dexterity and ability to face multiple foes, Starfire in aerial training to help her be more evasive in battle from the skys and retaliat with more force. Raven at a telekinetic station. To allow her to work on how much she would and could hold. Cyborg to a strenght station to improve his limits and human strength. And Beast Boy a speed station, to work on each animal's individual speed. This went on for 2 hours, each Titan fatigued. Robin gave them a 10 minute break.

"Alright, good work Titans. But get ready for our Team Fight. The brackets are being set up after I'm done talking, so you'll have to fight whomever. This time though, you WILL be allowed to use your powers. But not to a deveastating effect. Just to hone your skills one on one. Report back in 10." Robin walked off, and left Cyborg, Raven and Starfire to rest. Starfire was first to notice something.

"Friends. Where is Beast Boy?" The other 2 Titan's looked up from resting and glanced around. Only to hear a beeping noise coming from Beast Boy's station. He was still working. Cyborg walked over to him and looked into the current animal's eyes, which was an Elephant.

"Yo man. We're done. We've got 10 minutes. ... Yo? Anyone home?" Cyborg was confused as he looked into the determined eye's of Beast Boy. All of his body hurt. It all ached. But he wanted to be stronger. Faster. More reliable. But... he was going twice the speed an Elephant should go.

"HEY!" Finally, Cyborg broke though his thick layer of concentration. That's when reality hit him like a ton of bricks. First, Beast Boy morphed back, and then was thrown backwards. Then he collapsed. Cyborg was stunned at the sudden turn in events and raced over to his fallen companion. The first thing he check was for a pulse. Luckily he found one. Raven and Starfire raced over, concern on only one of their faces.

"He's fine. He just hit his limit and surpassed them by a long-shot. He'll be up in a short time I hope... Robin's not gunna let him miss for this." As if on cue, Beast Boy groaned and stirred.

"Cy... Star... Rae... where am I?" He sat up, and put his back to a wall. Raven was first to speak.

"You worked for once and passed out." She had sarcasm on her words, but he didn't mind. At least it went noticed.

"Hey man, you okay? You were pretty focused. Didn't mean to startle ya." Cyborg looked sincere and sorry. Beast Boy just shook his head and grinned, masking the truth of the situation.

"It's fine. I just went too far I guess. Are we good to go to sleep?" Starfire just shook her head and responded.

"No, we must remain here for a Team Fight. Though the fact that we must fight each other is still beyond me. And now we can use our powers. What is Robin up to?" The fight was nothing new. Though Beast Boy was never victorious. After-all, Cyborg was tied for strongest with Starfire. Robin was quick and able to fight hand to hand well. Raven was cunning and smart. Beast Boy... held no real advantages. And now with powers, they were all murk him again. But he didn't mind. They were all getting stronger so it was all good. Robin returned from the evidence room with the brackets.

"Alright team, it'll be Starfire vs. Raven, and me vs. Beast Boy. Since Cyborg won last time, he'll be the one the winner of it all faces. Any objections? No? Good, and remember, you can use your powers."

Beast Boy felt nervous and tired. He knew he'd be out in a matter of time. A pain crept into his muscles and left him dizzy at the thoughts of fighting. This wasn't going to end well...

Well there's chapter 1. Remember the procedure. Thanks, ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2 Injuries suck for everyone

Teen Titans- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Also, I wish I owned some sort of superpower. But alas, I don't. Yet...

Okay, so within 1 day of posting this story, I got a few reviews giveing me positive remarks. That's good. I'll take positive remarks over negative anytime. So thanks to you that did review. Nothing left to say, so here's chapter 2!

Beast Boy watched, as Raven and Starfire duked it out on the fighting court. It was designed to not be destroyed from any attack. Also, thanks to Cyborg's amazing modifications, it could put up a shield once one of the contenders was wiped out, and unable to continue fighting. It was something Cyborg prided himself on. And it's limits were being pushed.

Raven focused her energy into dodging and putting up shields. The starbolts would drain Starfire eventually, and Raven's plan was to let Star weaken herself, to the point where she could slam her with a few well-aimed spells. Starfire had the same idea, just a different form. Her idea was to force Raven on the defense, then bombard her with attacks. Currently, it was working, but Raven would occasionally strike her down with a random spell. Starfire decided to attack with another volley of starbolts.

Raven noticed Starfire panting, and decided now was the perfect time to finish it. Starfire summonded the rest of her energy and prepared to unleash it all at once. What she saw was Raven breathing hard. What she didn't see, was Raven faking it. She raised her hands and instantly a ball of neon green energy began swirling above her. However, Raven got just the opening she needed.

Raven murmured "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" and released a beam of black energy at Starfire, who didn't see the attack until it was too late. She was hit in the chest and began to fall. She hit the ground, and the starbolt energy that had formed above her vanished. A shield appeared from nowhere and surronded Starfire, signaling to Robin that the fight had ended. He entered and helped Starfire up. Then he talked to them both.

"Good job. Both of you. Raven, there was only one problem I caught and that was that your shields would be useless against someone that fought physically. You're lucky Starfire didn't fight with her strength or she would've crushed the shield. That's the only problem I saw for you. Starfire, you left yourself open too much. After attacking, you have to defend yourself. Otherwise you'll just be knocked out again and again. But good fight. Raven, go rest. Starfire, you rest too." He nodded to them both, and Raven just put her hood up and walked away. Starfire smiled at Robin and walked into the spectator room to watch Beast Boy and Robin fight.

As Raven walked by, she noticed an odd feeling surrond her. Since she was an empath, she could sense emotions and someone was feeling... sad. Regret. Hurt.

...Anger.

The feeling vanished and Raven walked over to sit down near Cyborg. He was managing the controls for the field. Beast Boy stepped into the room and looked over to see Robin warming up. Beast Boy sluggishly walk to his corner and grabbed a swift drink of water. He didn't want to fight. He didn't want anything, but to go and hide away. Every so often, he'd feel this way, and he never understood why. It just happened. All his memories of pain and hurt came flooding to him and this was the time his fighting would seem different. He'd blank out and lose focus. He'd possess more strength then normal but not realize it. It would pass, but he'd feel horrible until it did.

"C'mon Beast Boy focus." Robin shouted towards him after seeing him ideally standing there. The buzzer rang and the fight was underway. Robin rushed towards Beast Boy and pulled out his Bo-Staff. He swung it hard against an unfocused BB. It hit Beast Boy straight in the head and he instantly stumbled. His vision blurred and his hearing went jumbled. That's when a flood of pain and anger coarsed throughout him. A voice rang through his head.

"Release me. NOW!" The voice commanded.

"RUN BEAST BOY!" "DO WHAT I SAY NOW, YOU INSIGNIFICANT CHILD!" "It'll all be over soon son." "Look, a monkey... hey little guy, why are you green?" "Oh my god, Mark... is he going to be okay?" "Beast Boy, I gave you a direct order. I said for you to  
destroy the device. Instead, you let the Brain get away." "She was in your teeth..." "You have to tell me what happened. If you don't then I have to assume the worst. I have to put you in jail." "I will always be inside you Garfield... there is no escaping me. Whether you want me gone or not, I will be freed. And when that day comes, you'll get everything you always wanted. Including the girl..."

"BEAST BOY!" Light flooded Beast Boy's eyes as he opened them lightly. Everything was white for a second, then different colors changed his vision. He saw Cyborg hovering over him with a medical pack in his hands. His head was slightly elevated, meaning something was below him. The surface he was on was soft and that meant only one thing.

He was in the infirmary.

"Ugh, wh-where am I?" Cyborg had a relieved look on his face, hearing his little green friend speak words.

"Your in the infermery. You took a nasty blow to the head from your fight with Robin and just... passed out. There's a ton of bruising and there was bleeding, but we took care of that." Beast Boy grimaced at the hearing of blood, but didn't say anything about that. Instead, he wanted to relieve the tension by getting back to his ole' self. The feeling of worthless-ness had passed, just as he'd known it would. Now, he felt better and ready to get and perform his usual tacts of making Raven laugh. He grinned and said to Cyborg,

"I better thank Rae for the healing. It coulda been bad if she didn't work her magic. I mighta been out longer or worse." Cyborg turned away. Then spiked BB's attention.

"Beast Boy... you've been out for 3 weeks. Rae didn't heal you... well more like couldn't heal you. She couldn't even get close to you. She said your emotions were extremely powerful. They repeled her. No matter how much shielding she put up or how much sedative we gave you, you're emotions kept her away. She's been beating herself up about it... even though we've told her countless times it's not her fault, she refuses to listen..."

Beast Boy was stunned. Not only was he out for 3 weeks, but Raven was unable to do anything. He knew she HATED not being able to do something, that helpless feeling. It musta killed her to know he was out of her reach yet so close.

"I-I should go talk to her... you know how I am. I always make her feel better." Cyborg turned to him with a grin that suprised Beast Boy. He figured Cy would say no, that he should rest. But grin?

"Ya know BB? There's something to be admired about you. No matter how much someone does to you, you always forgive. Even in this case, although Rae had no choice, most people might feel resentment towards her. But not you... why?" Beast Boy pondered the question.

"I guess... probably because... well forgiveness is in my blood. Besides, it's not her fault at all. I don't want to see or hear about her beating herself up about something she couldn't change." Cyborg nodded and asked one more question.

"And uh... you said one thing in your coma. No one else heard it, but I guess you were having a vision or dream about her. Raven, I mean. You said 'Why? Why did I take the hit? Because. I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I couldn't let you die... never. I- never.' Would you really take a hit for her?" Beast Boy grew red at the mention of a dream he had no recallation of.

"Well, Raven means a ton to me. I would never let her take an unnessecary hit. If I can prevent it, I will. I don't care about the consequences. It's just... she... I... she doesn't deserve to die. I couldn't stand it if she did and I could prevent it." He trailed off, remembering his parents for a second, then grinned towards Cyborg.

"So metal man, you gonna help me up? Or am I gonna have to do it myself?" Cyborg laughed and helped up Beast Boy. Once he was on his feet, he was able to move with reletive ease. He nodded towards Cy, and then proceeded to walk to Raven's room.

He took a breath in. It was always a bad idea to disturb Raven, but now it would have been suicide. If it were any other Titan of course. He rose his fist, and knocked softly on the door.

"Go away. I feel fine, I'm not coming out no matter what you say, and I don't care if I need food." Beast Boy was suprised. It was as if she'd rehearsed this time after time. She knew exactly what to say, and when to say it. Even if the question hadn't been asked.

"Fine. Then I'll take my tofu elsewhere." Knowing this would get some sort of reaction from her, he waited not even a second before her doors were open and he felt something clutching him.

She was... hugging him?

"Beast Boy... you're... okay..." Beast Boy was in utter shock. Never did she hug him, except for the incident. Nobody ever mentioned it. They referred to it as the Incident if they ever needed to talk about it. But here she was. Huggin him. She noticed, and pulled away quickly. Glancing around, she saw nothing exploded and was safe.

"W-when did you wake up?" She did her best monotone voice, but was unsucessful. Her emotions were too frayed.

"Hm, about 10 or so minutes ago. I heard you were having a tough time dealing with my injury." She glanced at him and then put her hood up.

"Well, without you it would've been too quiet. But... yes. I couldn't allow myself to get close to you without being pushed back by your onslaught of emotions."

"Did you... see any of them?" She shook her head.

"I did want to ask you something. You didn't protect yourself from Robin's attack. You just stood there and took it. What was going on?" Obviously Raven knew he had been troubled. She sensed emotions coming from him that she thought only she had. Grief. Anger. Denial. Regret.

None of those should've been present in the green changeling before her. He was just too carefree to have a past with those elements in it.

"Uh well... every so often, I get these floods of memories that just bring me misery. I don't know why... but I feel horrible. The Beast... he's strong during this time. I try not to fight, or he may get free. But it's nothing that anyone should worry 'bout. I've got it handled. Besides, I'm here to make you feel better! I figured you'd probably blame yourself, even though you had no control over the situation. So I'm gonna tell ya not to. It wasn't your fault. You do so much for this team, that you probably neglect your own injuries. I don't want you to do that. I... don't like it when you're hurt." He murmed out the last sentence and Raven caught enough of it to have it make sense.

"Well, you don't have to worry. I'm not blaming myself. Nor was I. I was training. Trying to meditate. I almost fled the tower. Your emotions... they're powerful when released. But now... you're awake. You have told the other Titans your awake. Right?" He sheepishly put a hand on his neck and rubbed it.

"Well... I meant too..." She rolled her eyes and notioned for him to tell them. He went down the hallway into the main room, happy to be awake once again. The feeling wasn't meant to last.

Completed Ch.2! Sorry it took so long. I guess I've been a bit busier then I suspected. What with Goalie Training for Ice Hockey and nonsense. I'm glad to have finished this Chap. up. Thanks to you that reviewed. That list includes:

CrazyNutSquirrel

AkumaKami64

muddie

ldsafjdo

That's all I got. Sorry if the fight didn't turn out the way you wanted. Kinda wanted to throw in something to help set the story, and then BLAM! You'll see why this story is really called what it is for a reason! Don't worry though. That wasn't the main injury if you thought it was and began to panick. So until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Did you ever?

Teen Titans- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. I also don't own any cool gadgets like what Cyborg makes. It'd be awesome... but alas, I don't own any...

I guess I really want to write this story! 2 broken ribs and I continue to write, that's an accomplishment! I think... ANYWAYS! I wanna thank everyone who reviewed. And like last time, here is a quick list of thanks:

Table for Two  
Chico Magnifico  
newboy  
reader

That's all that was for chapter 2. Obviously there were other awesome readers who reviewed chapter 1, but my list might get too long if I did ALL reviews the entire story. So I'll do one chapter at a time. So anyways, enjoy chapter 3!

"AUGH, St-ar, you-'re c-c-c-rus-hing m-m-m-me."

"Oops. Sorry. I am overjoyed to see you awake!"

Beast Boy fell to the floor in a heap, massaging his ribcage. He was trapped by Starfire's bearhug, that quite litterally meant like how it sounded. He breathed in a few times, then got back into rythm. Robin hadn't said anything since seeing Beast Boy emerge with Raven.

"Don't expect me to appologize. It was your fault afterall. You knew I was gonna attack." Beast Boy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"My fault? You strike me blindside, and say it's my fault? ARE YOU INSANE?" Beast Boy rose to his full height after being slouched over nursing his ribs. There the sight was quite impressive. Robin no longer held a size advantage. Beast Boy measured up as the same size.

"How about we finish our fight now?" Beast Boy snarled. Starfire, not liking where this was heading, stepped in between the two.

"Friends? Has our friend not awoken for a long sleep? Should we not be joyous?" She looked both Titan's in the eyes. Her innocent green ones pierced Beast Boy's mind and he backed down. Robin was not persuaded.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Beast Boy growled, but couldn't understand what was possessing Robin at the moment. This behavior, wasn't his. Starfire noticed too and instantly took over.

"Robin... what is the matter? You act as if you are overtaken by a Clorbag."

"Starfire, you wouldn't understand."

"And why is that?"

"It's just... nothing..."

"Why will you not confide in me? Are you in need of the 'boy talk'? Cyborg may talk to you."

"It's not that... I can't explain it."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE BEAST BOY! BECAUSE HE NEEDS TO LEARN TO FIGHT!"

The room went silent. Raven was impressed by how Beast Boy got control of his emotions so quickly. She had felt his rage flow freely. She knew he was close to attacking, but somehow got control. But after those words... she had no idea how he would fare. Whether he would walk away hurting, or attack from pure anger. She awaited as did Starfire. Robin just panted from yelling. Beast Boy... looked... unreadable. Then he spoke in a silent voice.

"Do you have any idea why I didn't want to fight? Or was it because you'd just assumed because I didn't want to."

"Well I-"

"Do you know ANYTHING about my past?"

"You've ne-"

"You never asked. Do you know what hardships I've gone through? The pains I've endured? My beatings? Suffering? Regretting? Do you know any of it?" Silence. "Then don't think you do. You assume too much. And learn too little. And until you learn about your team, I suggest you don't pick fights with just anyone."

And with that friendly advice, Beast Boy ran out of the room. Cyborg was about to follow, but was held back by Raven.

"He'll be fine. When he's ready to talk, he'll come back." Cyborg looked in the direction he ran. To the roof. Then he looked down. He looked at Raven and smiled. Then left the room without saying another word. Starfire looked towards Robin and felt for him. Even after all those truths that were revealed, she felt like he needed comfort. She put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up into her eyes, and spoke.

"He's right. I know nearly nothing about your pasts. But HIS past... I never thought... never figured that it was so..."

"Dark." Raven finished for him. They looked up and waited for an explanation.

"I guess it makes sense. He never did allow me to look into his mind. Not even to assist in weakening the Beast. He dealt with all mental problems on his own. Never once did I question his parents or close families dwelling. They... must have perished when he was young. Possibly after he got his powers. Because if he feels regret, then that would mean he thought he could save them, or felt like it was his fault in some way..." Starfire could manage nothing out. She just looked down and thought. About how he was always cheerful. Always joking. Never did he really seem hurting like that. It never crossed her mind that her "brother" as she thought of him, had such a rough past.

"I owe him an appology. I didn't think. I didn't register how he was acting. How he was slow and reluctant to fight. I..." He broke off, not able to continue.

"Leave him. He needs time. As for us, I suspect we better learn about each other." Raven suggested. However,

BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm rang throughout the tower. It flashed red.

"After this."

Then the T.V showed a Scientific Weapons Hold-Out. It was specificlly designed to create new weapons out of scientific materials and be effective against anything it was designed for.

"Titans trouble! The S.W.H.!"

"But isn't that the place where..."

"Weapons are held. Yeah Raven. We gotta hurry."

Cyborg and BB raced into the room. Beast Boy looked better and was preparing for a fight.

"Titans, GO! To the S.W.H!"

Well there is Chapter 3. Sorry for its length. I wanted this to be an explanitory chapter. Next Chapter is gonna be LONG! So be prepared. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 His life or hers?

Teen Titans- Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Nor do I own my own tower shaped like a T. How awesome would that be though?

Alright, well I've decided to make this chapter pretty long. It'll describe quite a lot, about Raven's Doomsday thing, and also SUPRISE Cyborg's injury and I'm hoping that everyone likes it. I've gotten a TON of positive reviews, and I'm so happy that all of you fantastic readers like it. Here's a quick list of those that reviewed Chapter 3 and I have to thank:

CrazyNutSquirrel  
muddie  
Crazy Nerd  
ER93  
blueflower1594

Thanks to not just them, but to all people who have read this story. If you've read at least 1 word, give yourself a pat on the back. You deserve it! Now then, here is Chapter 4.

Beast Boy got in the T-Car with Cyborg. The scanners were unable to detect who the villain was, so they decided to be cautious. Better safe then sorry. They all piled into the T-Car and began their drive downtown to the S.W.H.

Robin was feeling bad after yelling at Beast Boy earlier and decided now was the best time to apologize.

"Listen Beast Boy... I didn't know that you'd suffered a horrible past. It never really occured to me, what with your carefree attitude and comical moments." Beast Boy didn't say anything. He barely looked at Robin, but Robin didn't see him look either. It hurt him, thinking he'd lost BB's trust.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted you to know that... I'm sorry." Beast Boy snuck a glance at Robin. His eyes were closed and he was looking down.

"Robin. I know I pass off as weak and carefree, but I do that to hide my true life. I can forgive mostly everything, but for now I need time." Robin looked up, hope renewed. It was obvious that Beast Boy wasn't completely angered at him. But he knew it would take time to restore a friendship. Onto a level in which they could communicate again.

"Friend. What do you mean 'true life'? Do you lead a secret one?" Starfire opened up her question dam to BB and he knew the onslaught was coming.

"I mean, my past. It's not exactly what you'd expect from someone like me." Starfire nodded and that's when Cyborg spoke up.

"Well then, I think we all should learn 'bout each other. Every detail. It'd help us, no doubt." He continued to drive, eyes locked on the road, but spoke as if he was completely focused on their conversation. "And, we can't really have another 'Raven incident' again can we?"

Raven looked up from trying to sense the disturbance. She knew what they were referring to.

Her 16th birthday.

The one day she was destined to destroy the world, and allow her father Trigon to take over. She would become the portal in which he would travel through and take over. Destroying her, along with the world. She knew about the "Doomsday" for quite sometime. But she refrained from telling the Titans in fear of them abandoning her, or worse. She also wanted to keep her pride intact. On her final day alive, she decided to try and make breakfast for them. That ended disateriously. She burned everything. But it got better as they had a successful fight agaist Plasmius. Then it was spoiled by Slade. He was there to take her. The Titans refused, and he fought. They fled to the tower, where she was placed into a room where it was thought Trigon had no access.

Then, the 4 remaining Titans fought for their lives and Raven's. It was them 4 against millions of fire, molton creatures and Slade. Who was indestrucible. Starfire fought her hardest, after nearly being overrun, she unleashed a beam of energy so large, it drained her of all her power. It cleared them all, until they broke through the ground and took her over. Robin, didn't have a super move, he just fought with everything he had. All his utilites. He was taken down quickly too. Cyborg plugged himself into the Tower. There, he unleashed the most powerful Sonic Attack he'd ever used. He lost all his battery power, but took down every monster within sight. Slade barely moved an inch. He repositioned his neck and advanced with new monsters replacing the old. Beast Boy, refused to give in. He did the only thing he could.

*FLASHBACK*

"STAR" Down she went.

"ROB" Taken over.

"CY" Three down. Only one left. Me.

But I would never give in. I would never fail Raven. She didn't deserve to die. She was my friend... no more then my friend. My... love.

I realized it for the first time. Why I protected her so fiercely as the Beast. Why I cared so much for her. Why I... wanted to make her laugh, or just notice me.

Rage ran through my veins. The Beast knocked on my mind. And something compelled me. Some reasoning told me, okay. Let him free. So, I did. The pain was undescribable.

Every bone in my body cracked, broke, shattered. My muscles tore. Ripped. Shred, under this transformation. My organs shifted. They all moved into new spots and I wanted to scream. To bail on this idea. But I couldn't.

My mind became fuzzy. Claws ripped through my nails. Fur through my skin. Finally, the pain ended. Then I realized I no longer had control of my body. I could only watch a movie it seemed. A movie of the fight. The Beast took over. He spared nothing. He clawed, crushed, ripped anything standing in his way. Then I lost it. My mind became blasted with memories. All painful memories. I wanted to know why they came. Why I felt them now. I could only choke out one thing.

"W-Why?"

_'Garfield.'_

"Huh." I sniffed. "Whose there?"

_'You can't reconize your own father?'_Dad?"

"

_'Yes. Son. I... we can talk. For a short moment anyways."_Why can't I see you?"

"

_'Time is short. I am not visible because it is not your time. But be assured, you will see me soon. Take care son. And... I know you'll take the hit when you need to. When you realize just how much she means to you. You'll do the right thing. And never regret it...'_DAD, COME BACK!"

"

_*_END FLASHBACK*

"BB? YO!" Beast Boy snapped out of his daze. Cyborg was looking at him with worry.

"Are you okay? You dazed out." Beast Boy just stared at him for a moment. He tried to think what could've brought upon this flash of memories. None were painful. Just... realistic. And that conversation! He didn't rememer having that. But... it must have happened at some point to remember it.

"There you go again. Dozin' off. Are you sure your good to go?"

"Yeah. Are we there?" Cyborg nodded, with a grim look on is face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin' came up on sensors. But we were attacked. Rob, Star, n' Rae went after him. I thought you were hurt or something. You weren't moving at all man. What happened?"

"I, uh, had a memory. It was kinda' wierd, but uh... wait. Did you say Rae went up ahead?"

"_It's her life or yours..."_"CY! WE NEED TO GET TO THEM, NOW!"

"Okay man, give me a sec," He punched in something on the T-Car's dashboard and a beeping was heard. "Got em'. Climb up front. Hold on. It's gonna' get fast!" The T-Car roared to life, and shot off like a cannon. Beast Boy looked ahead, not liking the omen he recieved.

"May I ask, why do we need to hurry?" Cyborg wanted to know. It wasn't like he didn't know Beast Boy's big "Secret". It was obvious. Somehow, only he knew. It was actually quite amazing. BB cared for Raven, Cyborg knew that. But, why all of a sudden, would he be scared that she pursued a villain. With the help of their leader and Starfire. Who was able to take care of herself. Raven was able to as well. Why should he fret for her now?

"Well... I just heard something. Someone said something. I can't tell you who, cause I don't know. All it said was, "It's her life or yours." I really didn't like the sound of it. What'ya think?"

Cyborg just sat there for a moment watching the blurs that were trees, flying by. He couldn't tell. This sort of thing. He'd experienced it before. The reason why. Why he was a Cyborg.

*FLASHBACK*

"Yo. What's up? Ma, Pa. Good to see you." Victor greeted his parents. Victor was glad to see his parents. It had been awhile. They had been working on a super secret project and no one, not even Victor was allowed to communicate with any workers of this project until it was completed. Finally, after 2 months, it was done. He could finally talk to them again. See them again.

His mom smiled brightly at seeing him. She hugged him and held him for a few seconds.

"Vic... I'm so glad to see you. I didn't know if you'd want to see us when this thing ended."

"And why not? I still love you guys. I just have a life to lead too. I can balance it with both included." Victor's mom smiled at him again. His dad came from behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's definently refreshing to see a young face that isn't sweaty." They all laughed. Then, Victor got his courage to ask the question that was nagging on the back of his mind.

"So... what were you guys working on? Or is it still confidencial?" His dad grinned, and walked over to him.

"Well, I'm pleased to say that it was successful in building. Here. C'mon, I'll show you. There's a meeting going on now, so we can observe it now." He lead both Vic and his wife over to a door.

"Well, you have to put these on. To protect against the radiation this thing may exhibit." Victor looked quizically at the vest, but put it on. He entered to see an extremely large machine hovering over the floor. It was suspended by multiple cables of thick iron. Nearly nothing would break them, so it looked reletively safe. A man up on the podium spoke out in a voice, showing pride and a large sense of accomplishment.

"And here to activate the Dimension Traveler is Mr. Silias Stone! Give a hand!" A round of clapping was heard, and Victor's dad walked up to the stage of controls. He smiled out upon the crowd and proceeded to explain how the machine works. Victor trailed out, staring at a beautiful girl a few feet ahead of him. She turned and saw him, giving him a small smile. He smiled at her, and turned his attention to the stage where his Dad was powering up the machine. It made a large racket, and whirled. The duel doors opened up, revealing a swirling vortex of black and white.

"And now, we present to you, the first working Dimension Traveling Machine! Presented and created by S.T.A.R Labs!"

That's when everything took a turn for the worst. Something began to materialize inside the vortex. A monster. A monster that was truely terrifying. It was absoltuly massive. It seemed to be made of a gelatinious substance. It bubbled wherever it moved. It landed on the floor, and roared. Everyone screamed. It launched itself at the crowd, and attacked savagely. Among the choas, Victor watched with horror as his mother, Elinore Stone, was killed. Right in front of him. Then he saw her. Marcy. The girl he was looking at earlier. She was cornered. He made a split second decision. To jump in front of her. Protect her. Give himself up for her to be free. He launched himself in front as she screamed. She saw him and yelled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Victor held out his arms in a sacrifical way.

"GO! I'LL DISTRACT HIM!" She looked at him with wide eyes, then ran. For her life. For the last time he ever saw her. The monster attacked him without mercy. Limbs were ripped from his body. Muscles tore, bones plucked out like toothpicks. It was horrifying. He blacked out right as his father managed to obtain a lazer. He forced the monster back into the portal and closed it. The monster was sealed inside, and Silias sighed, before rushing towards Victor, who was bleeding profusely.

"Victor... I won't let you die. Not you too..."

When Victor awoke, he awoke as being a cyborg. He changed his name to Cyborg. He left his only living family member, and became a wandering superhero.

*END FLASHBACK*

Cyborg remember that memory with suprise detail. It was the day where his life turned. For the worst? Maybe. Sometime it seemed that way to him. But overall, he never knew how to think of it. He just hoped Beast Boy wouldn't end the same way.

"Don't worry man, we'll save Rae. She'll be fine."

Beast Boy couldn't hear him over his heart beating. He was worrying. What if he had to make a life-altering decision? What if he was too late? Too many what if's rang throughout his mind. If he failed, he knew he wouldn't be okay. Anther death so close to him, he wouldn't be able to bear it. It would rip the Beast free. It would be able to move freely. Take over. He would lose his human half. His life would litterally end.

They arrived to the battle not a moment too soon. Starfire and Robin were both unconcious. Raven was down. On the ground. The villain had a crazed look in their eye. They powered up a lazer rifle and pointed it right a Raven's heart. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't delpoy a shield. Beast Boy knew he had a moment's time. The Beast got its wish. It was let free.

Bones crunched under the transformation. Beast Boy only felt this pain one other time, and it felt horrible then and hurt still. The Beast spouted its fur and finished the transformation. It rushed at superhuman speeds in front of the lazer and right as it shot, he got in its way. He took all the blast. Its rough, thick skin stopped the lazer from piercing all the way through to Raven. It felt angonizing pain swell throughout it. Nothing could compare. Not even the transformation. The Beast roared in absolute pain. It cracked the ground it was so loud.

Cyborg watched in horror as his best friend, the one he related most to, took a beam, right to his heart. Now, they were relatable in more then one way. Both took an attack meant for the ones they loved. Now, Cyborg hoped that he could add one other thing to that list. They both survived. But quite honestly, that hit looked way to severe to live through. And to add to the pain, he morphed back, and blood poured out like a hole in the bottom of a cup. Cyborg couldn't take it, he lept over the hood and blasted the stranger with his sonic cannon, with all his might, leaving him with only 2% battery remaining. The figure collapsed and Cyborg limpted over to BB's body. He knew he shouldn't leave Rae and the rest behind, but they didn't look like they suffered any major injuries and all were very much alive. For now, they would have to forgive him.

His little green buddy needed him. To live, he needed to get to the tower. Immediately. But how could he make it so quickly. Suddenly a black raven flew over him, and melded over him and the fallen Titans. They were instantly teleported back, by a tired looking Raven. Unfortunantly, she hadn't seen BB yet. And quite honestly, 'she shouldn't' he thought. It might send her into a frenzy. He dragged himself to the Medic Bay and laid BB on a table. He hooked him up to moniters and began working on his wound.

All Raven could say was, "What's going on?"

Didn't I say it was longer? Yes. Yes I did. This chapter did include a brief look into Cy's life/past. I figured he deserved it, and I know that all the details aren't right. I thank you for noticing, but please don't tell me that. I am well aware of this fact. I did it on purpose to help support the story. So anyways, I hope you enjoy and review!


	5. Chapter 5 Whose on the table Cy?

Teen Titans- Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Also, I don't own my own training room. But that would be completely awesome.

I love writing this story. It just... I don't know. I just love writing it, as much as you love reading it I hope. Obviously I have to thank EVERYONE who has clicked on this story. But here's a list of who reviewed last chapie!

muddie  
crazy nerd  
CrazyNutSquirrel  
fishy9494  
Hexpertü

This is just a short list of those that reviewed last chapter. So if you want to be on the list (again) go ahead and review. Thanks.

Raven looked after where Cyborg dragged him and something... red off to. She didn't quite understand his rush. She sensed nothing other then his panic. Nothing else. So why was he rushing?

'Maybe he has to recharge.' She thought to herself. She didn't bother to look back, but instead knelt down beside Starfire and Robin. They were both unconscious, but very much alive. She chanted her soft mantra.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Her hand was encased in a blue sphere and she moved it slightly above their bodies. Some of the minor scratches disappeared, leaving nothing but skin. Starfire's troubled look disappeared, and was replaced with a more serene one. Robin... just looked like Robin. Raven's vision blurred, but focused after sitting down. She expelled too much energy by teleporting, and then healing. She should've rested first and she knew it. Her hand was supported on the couch, and she lifted it to balance herself. A tiny trickle of sweat had appeared, and she moved to brush it away, however stopped in her tracks.

Blood. Blood. Horrible, red, staining blood covered the floor. And parts of the couch. Raven's eyes opened wide as she took in this information.

'What could cause this?' She thought to herself. The intial shock passed and replaced by worry. Maybe Cyborg wasn't well when he ran away. Thinking back, she never did question why he was hunched over. It must have been a severe injury. She felt her powers almost fully regained, and testing out by levitated Starfire and Robin onto the couch, so when they woke up, they weren't on the floor. She also made sure to not put them on the blood. Then, she glided towards the infermery. Expecting the worst for Cyborg.

Cyborg's human vision was crystal clear, focusing on only the patient in front of him. He refused to let him die. He was too young. Too brave. He had too much to live for to go down now. But the injuries were against the Jade Skinned teen this time. It didn't look good at all. To make matters worse, Cyborg had forgotten his batteries were almost dead. He had only 2% when he got back from the fight. Now he was on back-up power. And that was almost out. His electronic eye flickered on and off. Red to Grey. Though Cyborg wasn't tired, his batteries said otherwise. He quickly glanced around, locating a spare charging station. He knew that would be a good idea sometime. He plugged in, and extended a cord.

'If BB were here, he'd say I was the world's largest Air Freshener... STOP! He will live.' He thought to himself. Instantly, his vision improved in his robotic half. Now, he was completely able to focus on the matter at hand.

Beast Boy.

Cyborg first decided to handle the blood loss. That's what Beast Boy would die from first. He found a bag of blood, labeled in bad handwriting "Beast Blood". Cy silently laughed. Save it for Beast Boy to mark his things the way he wanted. He hooked the bag up to and IV and then got his first look at the wound. And needless to say, it looked deadly.

Luck was smiling down on Beast Boy heavily. Turns out, the laseronly pierced his heart. It didn't go all the way through the middle as he thought. However, pierced was still horribly deadly. And to add the list of possible deaths, a puncturedlung was up there too. That would have to be dealt with. A few broken ribs, and risk of infection were on there too. But aside from that, nothing else exsisted.

"If I could just fix that puncture on the heart, he'd live. But how can I heal that?"

"Cyborg? You're okay?" Cyborg was startled. A voice from behind him had him almost touch the ceiling.

"Rae? Uh, you shouldn't be in here. You're not... sterile." He didn't want Raven to see Beast Boy's body. He had no idea of the effects it could have on her.

"Whose on the table?"

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"Cyborg, this is no time to lie. If you have to operate on someone, I want to know who."

"Listen, I'll tell you later. Just go and read."

"We all know that Beast Boy will just- wait... that's not..."

Silence. Cyborg just turned away and continued to brew on his situation.

"B-Beast Boy? What... happened?"

"Like I said. I'll tell you later. So unless you have a way of healing a heart without damaging it, or disrupting its beating, I suggest you leave for now. I don't want you to... see him like this." Raven just stood there. She couldn't accept the fact that Beast Boy, the joker, was on the operating table, fighting for his life.

"Well. It just so happens I CAN mend a... broken... heart." She felt a flooding of memories coming back, but suppressed them for another time. She knew she'd see them eventually, but now wasn't the time.

"Hey, I ain't gonna stop you. Do whatever you can." Cyborg moved over allowing Raven access to Beast Boy's wounds.

She walked over, and could hardly stand looking at him. She'd never figured him to be the first Titan gravely wounded. Or wounded for that matter. It just... didn't seem to fit his style. He usual lush, forest green skin was faded. Like a leaf dying in the cold. He eyes, normally sparkling with life and vigor, closed. If they were open, they'd probably show nothing. Just vacancy and hollow thoughts passing through. She couldn't bear to see that, so focused her energies on his heart. But when the blue aura surronded her hand and she mended the wound, she was forced backwards. She flew back, but caught herself when she landed.

"RAVEN! Are you okay?" She gritted her teeth, not being able to advance. Apparently, Beast Boy, with his last amount of strength, was holding back his emotions. But finally the dam broke, and she, being an empath, felt it all. Just like the one injury with Robin, she was unable to heal or even approach him without being slammed with a torrent of anguish and hurt.

"I'm fine. But I can't approach him anymore..."

"I figured he'd push you away. Don't worry. You fixed his heart up. It's beating is slightly better, and a lot less strained. Now, I've got to deal with this lung. And blood loss. And infection. Man, I'm gonna be up all night."

Raven was content knowing she helped him, but was angry that she couldn't do more. Then, like a train hit her, fatigue took over. Her knees almost buckled under her. Her vision blurred and she dragged herself into the hallway. She moved towards the door nearest her and entered. She couldn't make out whose room it was, but found the bed. She didn't care that it wasn't her room. She just wanted to sleep. So she allowed the world of dreams and nightmare's take her over. She would be sure to thank whose ever bed this was. It was actually quite comfy.

And Beast Boy wouldn't mind her sleeping in his bed either. After all, it was one of his goals in life. Only, he was supposed to be in it with her.

As for Cyborg, he began focusing on the lung. He had prepared for the worst, and so far, everything was going fine. 5 hours later, Cyborg breathed a sigh of relief. The lung had been successfully healed. But 6 hours later, Cyborg was left thinking why?

Why did it have to be a coma? Why couldn't he have just woke up and been fine? Why must he let himself slip into a coma and force the Titans to play the waiting game? Why? Why?

Cause I'm writing it, that's why! I didn't quite know how to finish off this chapter. It was meant only to describe Raven finding out. But, she isn't really alert. So next chapter will be where she shows REAL emotion. Things blow up, ect. Stuff like that. So just you wait! It'll be up soon, I promise you that. Until then!


	6. Chapter 6 He saved me and I lost him

Teen Titans- Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Also I don't own a spaceship like the T-Ship. I wish I did though.

Well I'm not even sure how long it was this time since my last update. I'm sorry for keeping it for so long. I'll try harder to get on and update. Also I'd like to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yes, one of the best times of year. If you don't celebrate Halloween, then happy October 31st! Here's a quick thank you to most recent reviews.

CrazyNutSquirrel

hunnybunny2761198

Thanks for reviewing! And to ALL who have clicked on this story too! So, without furthur ado, Chapter 6!

Raven groaned and hesitantly opened her eyes. She felt a warm ray of light penatrating her skin.

"Ugh, why did I leave my curtins open? Then again, why would I open them?" Then it occured to her after inhaling. A familiar smell wafted through her nose, but it wasn't the one she was used to waking up to. Instead of lavender and lilac, she smelt something of pizza and other various smells that clashed.

Her eyes shot open as she realized where she was. Her eyes scanned the surronding items. Scattered clothes, pizza boxes, and a wind up monkey. That meant... she was in Beast Boy's room.

"Wha-what happened yesterday?" She closed her eyes to avoid losing control of her chattering emotions.

Happy was, well happy to be in Beast Boy's room.

Timid was afraid he'd get mad at her for being in there.

Love was cooing, pleased to be in his bed.

They were all talking and Raven had to focus hard to shut them out. She climbed out of his bottom bunk and tried to remember what exactly happened, if she did anything she'd regret, and WHERE was Beast Boy?

It took a few moments then all of the events of yesterday flooded back to her.

*FLASHBACK*

She looked up from trying to detect the disturbance.

Her 16th birthday. She knew that's what Cyborg was referring to as she refused to tell anyone about her past, which almost brought upon the end of the world. Well, actually it did, but they reversed it. The Titans did the unthinkable and saved her. She looked at each of them.

Cyborg was driving, having finished what he had to say. He was scanning the area frequently, trying to find any trace of the enemy they were sent to stop.

Robin. He was sitting in the passenger seat, but looked incredibly tense. He too, was looking to see anything that resembled a threat.

Starfire was just sitting ideally, not really doing much. She was looking out the window, but wasn't able to search because she didn't know what to look for.

And Beast Boy. He was zoned out. Completely in his own memory or world. She sensed strong waves of pain emitting from him, but she couldn't tell why he would feel that way.

She was about to ask him, when an explosion rang out behind them. Then to the side of the T-Car and they were thrown side-ways.

"RAVEN, PUT A SHIELD UP!" She did as told by Robin and threw one up, minimizing the damage and force of impact. Starfire opened her door and immediately flew into the air, starbolts at the ready. Raven then deciededto go into the air as well and flew up with Starfire.

"See anything?"

"No. I believe they have fled into the hiding." Raven watched as Robin jumped out of the car, but Cyborg and Beast Boy remained inside.

"Robin, what's wrong? Why aren't Cyborg and Beast Boy outside yet?" Raven couldn't contain the worry in her voice. He had been launched by the seats, as they ejected him nearly 100 feet into the air. Starfire caught him, but Raven couldn't help but worry. The car was still upside down and nothing moved within. Robin whipped out his communicator and called into Cyborg.

"Cyborg? Come in!" Static filled the silence as Starfire still held Robin in the air.

"Ro~n. C~n't lea~e yet. Be~t ~oy ~sonsive. Go ~n ~th~ut us." Then the line went dead again.

"Cyborg? Cyborg! Are you there? Starfire, we gotta' get to the car!" Just as Robin said that, another explosion rang out and almost blasted the car again.

"No. We must stop the attacker first Robin. Then we can get them. Until we stop these explosions, they're in constant danger."

"Right Raven. Titans, GO!" With that battle cry, Robin, still held by Starfire flew forward and Raven quickly followed. They aimed straight for a lone figure trying to flee the scene. Starfire twirled Robin, then threw him. He landed right in front of the figure who quickly and acutely grabbed Robin and shocked him with a small device. He groaned and flew to the ground, out cold.

"ROBIN! YOU SHALL NOT HARM HIM!" Starfire enraged flew towards the figure, who stood there, and at the last second moved. With amazing agility, they dodged Starfire's attempt at a slam. She left an amazing crater, and emerged from the dust with neon green eyes, full of anger. She rose again and threw tons of starbolts. The figure pulled out a laser and shot it at the starbolts. A portal opened up and swallowed them all. They shot again and another portal opened up behind Starfire as all the starbolts hit her squarely on the back. She yelled, then fell to the ground with a loud thud. She landed next to Robin.

"Aww, the lovebirds even fall down next to each other. Time to break some hearts. Or maybe some bones first."

"How about running away in terror before I make you run away." Raven materialized right behind the figure, which turned around to face Raven head-on.

"Well, well. Raven Roth." Raven gritted her teeth at hearing her last name. "What a surprise. Where's your boyfriend? Oh, is he mourning about his love turning to stone? Well at least you and her have something in common. You both have stone hearts!"

"ENOUGH!" Raven began to grow, 4 eyes sprouting beneath her original ones. Tendrils appeared beneath her cloak. But the figure turned a dial on the laser, and fired it at Raven. She screamed in agony as the laser forced her to return to normal. From there her powers drained from her. She could still use them, but she didn't want to. More like couldn't. It hurt. Too much.

"Oh. Can the little birdie not fly away? I guess I'll put it out of it's misery. Say goodbye Raven Roth." She powered up the laser and Raven watched as it's barrel glew a bright red.

'This is it. My life ends now. I wish... I told Beast Boy how I felt. What he meant to me... I wish I said goodbye...'

Then, a large wolf-like animal lunged in front of Raven right as the laser fired. She gasped as the laser pierced its furry chest. She closed her eyes in horror as the laser finished firing as it collapsed. It roared in agony. In pure pain. She felt its pain. It was so powerful, she actually felt her chest tingle. Something that had never happened before. Then, the worst part happened. Her worst nightmare came true. The large animal morphed. Back into her teammate. And crush. It morphed back into Beast Boy.

The attacker was stunned. It didn't even see Cyborg power up an extremely powerful Sonic Cannon attack. He blasted them directly, and they were horribly wounded. They fell, but Cyborg ran over to his teammate. Raven was too shocked. She summoned more power then she had, and teleported them back to the tower. Her head pounded as she couldn't think at all. She fell onto a soft surface and saw Cyborg run with something red in his arms. Her memory failed her, and she asked herself,

"What's going on?"

*END FLASHBACK*

"No. N-no. It can't be. B-Beast Boy..." She allowed a tear to fall and she shot up. The door exploded and she flew towards the infermery. She got close, but was repeled by an onslaught of emotions.

"Why can't I get through?" She allowed anger to take over shortly. Everything near her exploded. Cyborg came rushing out and grabbed her shoulders.

"RAE! C'MON! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" He shook her, and she snapped back to her senses and ended her rage. She blinked a few times. She then shook her head.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah. You lost control. I guess what happened finally hit you. I knew it was coming. Just didn't expect that." She tried to shrug away, but couldn't. Cyborg didn't let her.

"Sorry. But we've gotta' tell Robin and Star. Star's gonna take it hard, and she's gonna need some help with handeling it. I've got Robin covered, so you help Starfire. Come on. We better tell 'em." Raven just put her hood up and levitated into the main room, where the news would be told to her two awakened teammates. She had no idea how they would cope.

"Listen. Star, Rob. I've gotta tell you something. Uh, in our fight, Beast Boy... he... he..." Cyborg stammered at "he". He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. It was too hard on him. So Raven decieded to finish it for him.

"He got hurt. Badly hurt. I could only heal a portion of him. His heart. From there... he forced me away. His emotions were let loose again..."

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, I had to. Such a perfect cliffy. Don't kill me, it'll be up soon. Promise. Until later!


	7. Chapter 7 Talking with a fatherly figure

Teen Titans- Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Also I wish I owned some kind of awesome pet like Silky. My dog is awesome, but there's nothing like an alien for a pet...

Okay, I guess I kinda should have labeled this story as OOC. And Angsty. Quite Angsty. I'm very sorry to those who did not like that part of this story. I am quite apologetic to anyone who came across this story and thought it was too angsty. But am relieved to those that thought it was good the way it was. I can't please everyone, and I realize that. I am going to say that I'm not sure what angst really qualifies, so sorry for not being able to give proper warning.

Since I'm not sure what angst is (embarressing I know...) but I do believe that this chapter contains much angst. So be warned I guess. But after this, it gets much happier. Or maybe not. Sorry, I'm unsure of what I might do next. So just be ready, and enjoy. Here's a quick thanks to those that reviewed.

Mika-Mustang  
Blanc Corbeau  
rush (even though I am sorry you do not wish to read any longer, I appriciate the review)

So thanks to ALL that click on this magical story. I thank ye! And pat yourselves on the back. Please. So enjoy this chapter while doing so.

Silence filled the room as both Robin and Starfire took in this new information. Starfire was first to ask a question.

"H-h-he will be okay?" Cyborg glanced at Raven who didn't look back. Her mind was elsewhere.

**'C'mon Cy, think! You can't let Star go into a depression. She'll never come out. Just... grin and tell her' **"Uh... yeah Star. He'll be... fine. It's BB after all. The little grass stain never fails to disappoint. He'll be up and runnin' round making bad jokes in no time." He smiled and put a hand on the saddened Tameranian Princess's shoulder. She sniffed and looked into Cyborg's eyes.

"He'll be fine Star. Give him time. He's strong. And we need to be strong for him." He said firmly. He was not only reassuring Starfire, but himself too. He had been doubting both himself and Beast Boy since arriving at the tower. He'd seen BB's weakened form. How horrible he looked. And not once did he tell himself "Hey, this is Beast Boy. He'll be up in no time." He only once thought of that after thinking what BB would say, seeing him plugged in. Starfire nodded and managed to smile.

"I shall be strong. For our friend. When he awakens, I shall greet him with open arms."

"We all will Star. We all will." He glanced over at Raven again. She still was looking down. Her eyes closed. She was still in her own little world. He suspected she was hiding some feelings for him. After all, she always seemed to heal him first if he had a visible wound. Sometimes even before herself. Which he would not allow if he saw she was hurting. He also knew of their little 'talks' they had when Raven was hurt by Malichoir. And when the Beast was unleashed. Both times, she'd shown some form of affection. Whether it be physical or verbal, she cared for him more then she'd admit. He looked away and then heard a shattering noise. His vision shot towards the sound and saw an angry Robin.

"This is all my fault... if I was a better leader... better fighter... none of this woulda happened... I'm gonna go train." He walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Let him be. He needs time to brew. Give him around 10 minutes, then Star, you go and talk to him. Tell him how you feel. That'll take his mind off this whole situation. Since you both feel the same way about each other, it'll be the perfect time for you to get a little closer." Starfire turned a bright red, but didn't say anything. Raven was completely right. She somehow knew the entire situation and told Starfire straight.

"HUAH! HA!" Robin spun into a 360 roundhouse kick eliminatingthe enemies nearby. Even though nobody was there, Robin often felt it was beneficial to practice like your life depended on it. He took a quick break to grab water, but stopped when Starfire came in.

"Robin. I wish to speak with you." Robin faced her. He look towards her, and could see that it was important.

"Okay. Go ahead."

"I understand you are affected by Beast Boy's injury. I am too inflicted deeply. I do not deal with it the same way you do, but I understand how you feel. I know that you feel like it is your fault. Like if you'd done something different, everything would be okay. But in truth, we have no idea of how the situation would have resulted. I have seen the future once before. The time with Warp. I saw what I saw. What I thought would happen. I never once thought that I could change something that big. The future is hard to predict. One action would not have changed anything. Someone else could have gotten wounded. Or maybe... killed. We must rejoice that Beast Boy is alive. We must be strong, and get throught this. Together." As she said 'together' she took Robin's hand and lightly kissed Robin. He was surprised at this, but lightly kissed back. After it ended,

"So I guess I ain't the only one with these feelings. That's good to know. Starfire... thanks." She smiled at him and just when the moment seemed perfect, the alarm rang throughout the tower.

"Come on Star! We'd better get to the debriefing room."

"Yes. We will be victorious!"

They ran and flew off to the debriefing room, both feeling much better then they did when receiving the disheartening news of Beast Boy. Perhaps some good will come out the situation.

"Cyborg! Raven! What's the situation?" Raven remained faced away. Her eyes glued to the alert notice. The computer screen flashed only one word.

Slade.

"Slade is back from hiding. 'Cept somethings different. He's ATTACKING the nuclear power plant. That's not his style. At all. Somethings up, and I wanna know what."

"Right. Titans, you all know the situation. This is Slade. And we're one Titan down. We have to be smart. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Titans, GO!"

Robin called out the battle cry, and the superheroes of Jump City flew and drove out to qwell the disturbance.

**'This time, nothing will go wrong. I'll make sure of it.'** Robin wasn't about to let anything go wrong this time. He'd do everything in his power to keep Slade from winning or manipulating the Titans again. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing.

(IN THE INFIRMARY)

The only sounds heard inside the room of medical supplies was the faint breathing of the jade-skinned Titan known as Beast Boy. Other then that, the beeping of the heart monitor hooked up to Cyborg's sensors was heard mostly. The changeling didn't move. The only sense of movement came in the form of his rising and falling chest. However, inside his mind things he never knew were going on. The coma had him in a state where he thought he was a physical presence, but knew otherwise. He could still interact inside this 'dream' but nothing was real. Or so one thinks...

(INSIDE BEAST BOY'S COMA MIND)

"Hmmmm, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored." Beast Boy sat on the rocks of the Tower's beach. He'd basically played every game he could, and was bored out of his mind. So, as a last resort, he came out to the rocky bluff to watch the sun set and think.

"I wonder... what's going on in the real-world? Outside of my coma I mean." Before Beast Boy was sent to this dream Titans Tower, he'd somehow seen his body from a bubble that displayed his real world self. Except, he wasn't there. He watched it like a movie. Like when he was the Beast. He grimaced seeing what was happening. Seeing himself being cut open and fixed. It looked pretty painful, then he'd been teleported here.

"So... am I dead now? And if not, how will I know if I'm dead?"

_"You're not dead Garfield." _"Whose there?"

_"Still don't recognize the voice of your father? That's disheartening." _"D-Dad?"

_"That's right." _A figure suddenly shimmered into exsistance. And he resembled his father exactly as Beast Boy remembered.

"What are you... how are you... I mean how can I see you?"

_"Well, you're in a state of spiritual bondage. I'm here, but you're not here." _"Soooo, this is heaven?"

_"Haha, no it's not. Though, to you, this must be close huh? You have great friends. They're basically your family. And that Raven girl... pretty isn't she? Ah, your love reminds me of me and your mother. She misses you very much. She's sad she couldn't see you or talk to you." _"Why can't she?" Beast Boy completely put aside the Raven love thing. He didn't really mind though. Talking to his dad was amazing, considering he hadn't seen him since the accident.

_"Well she got a very important job in the afterlife. She's in charge of directing new spirits. Very important. She takes pride in her new position. And I was allowed the chance to talk to you. So, here I am. It's good to see you son. You've changed a lot. And in a very good way." _"Thanks dad. You seem the same though. I guess the shampoo is pretty age repelling."

_"Haha, son, I've missed your jokes. Even as a wee one you were always trying to make the other children laugh. It's one of your many qualities. Speaking of which, you seem a little troubled. What's on your mind?" _"Dad I... miss you. I regret each day that I couldn't save you. I wish... I wish I did..."

_"Listen. Garfield. Neither me nor your mother blame you. I'm glad you survived. If one had to go, I'm glad it was me. I was sad that your mother passed with me, but happy that you survived. You are my life son. You always were. I was so sorry that I couldn't save you from the monkey." _"B-but you did! I'm still here. Well, I was anyways."

_"Yes. But I felt bad that I basically took your childhood away. By being scientists, I never really thought of the risks of our profession. And I paid the price. Your childhood was lost." _"Ah dad, it wasn't so bad. Being green is cool. I didn't lose my childhood. I just lost my color. And in a wierd way, it's cool. I know what different colored people felt like. Feeling out of place in a place dominated by one specific color. It's hard, but it gave me a cool look at life. I never blamed you for the accident anyways. I went to touch the monkey. To pet him. I doubt you coulda stopped me."

_"Maybe not, but I could've tried. Or better yet, not taken you into a society where such a disease lived. I knew you were curious. But I paid it no heed, and look where we stand."_"You dead and me green..." Beast Boy was deeply saddened by this. He thought it was his fault at first, but now he KNEW.

_"I was going to say you being a superhero. What you said is true. I am dead. And you are green. But neither are your fault. The green came from my sereum. My antidote. Not yours. As for my death, a boating accident you weren't even present for is hardly accountable on you."_Beast Boy thought about it and it became clear. It... truely wasn't his fault. For once, the pain in his heart didn't seem so strong.

"So... you don't blame me for saving myself?"

_"Not at all son. In fact, I'm glad you saved yourself. Not only did you survive but you made something EXTRODINARY of your life! You made me and your mother so proud as parents by choosing not to become a villian, or go into hiding, but by taking them and choosing to help people. By putting your life in danger and risking it all for random strangers you don't know. And you must have saved the world multiple times now. Truely amazing son. I couldn't have asked for more. If you'd died, think of how much the world would've lost. And then, Raven your friend, would've never found happiness."_"Dad, I don't think you know her well enough. I don't exactly bring tons of joy her way. I kinda just make her mad and want to throw me out into the ocean."

_"Well whose to say that's not a sign of affection for her."_"Hard to say when her eyes are all glowing red and I'm flying at 100 miles an hour out into a cold ocean."

_"Well you may irk her at times, but she truely cares for you deeply. After all, she was the first to try and save you. Aside from Cyborg after all. He did find you and bring you to your home. But she was so desprete. In hysteria trying to save you."_"Hysteria? ... What's that?"

_"On the verge of tears."_

"Raven cry? No. She doesn't cry, must less frown in sadness. You must have messed her up with Starfire."

_"Oh? Then I didn't know Starfire could heal. Or make nearly everything near her explode when she realized the situation you were in."_

"Well, there's a lot of things we don't know about each other."

_"Like how you feel about one another? Garfield. I know what your feeling for Raven. I am married, remember? What you feel, is returned. You just need to summon your courage and talk to her. Who knows? Maybe, you'll finally hear what she's been dying to say to you."_

"Really? A-a-are you sure? R-Raven l-l-l-likes me? N-no wa-ay."

_"Way. And now," _His image began to shimmer again. It began to fade. _"I must be going. My time to talk to you is done. Son. I love you. No matter what you do, I will always be proud of you. Me and your mother are amazed at what you've accomplished. Now. The time's come for you to make a decision. To talk to the one you love. Set things straight."_

"Wait, so it's not my time?"

_"No. It wouldn't be for awhile now. Your time, it's hard to see. Just don't force it closer, hear? I want to see you, just not too soon. In time, you'll be back. But now, I return. And you heal. 'Cause you've got a long life ahead of you. And you'd better be ready. Life doesn't slow down for anyone. Now go. And live. For me and your mother."_

"I will. I love you both. Uh, see ya later?"

_"Hopefully, later is 70 to 80 years from now."_

"Haha, yeah. But thanks. And I guess I owe you."

_"No, you don't. The only one you owe is yourself. And that's when you make the choice to talk or walk. But I know you'll make the right choice."_And with that, Mark Logan disappeared. Once again, Beast Boy was alone. But the pain he felt in his heart for most of his life was gone. He now knew nothing was to be blamed on him. His pain was gone. And he was free.

He smiled and stood as he watched the imaginary sun set across the horizen.

"..."

"And I'm bored again..."

Well that finishes up Chapter 7. This took a while. It's quite a bit longer then some of my other chapters. I hope you enjoy it. So, until the next chapter, I bid you adu.


	8. Chapter 8 Ending it all

Teen Titans- Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Also, I don't own a sweet cannon. Like Cyborg's. I wish I did, that thing can fire amazingly!

I really love all the reviews coming this way. You guys are just plain amazing. Seriously. You're the only reasons that I continue to update this quickly. The reviewing amounts are more then I have for all my other stories combined! That's just plain amazing. So here's a shout-out to ALL who have reviewed. Not just the recent chapter, but ALL because you're just that amazing.

ScareFace1000

pinoygm808

CrazyNutSquirrel

crazynerd

Meepster08

The Cretan

Chico Magnifico

rush

Blanc Corbeau

Mika-Mustang

hunnybunny276198

Hexpert

fishy9494

muddie

blueflower1594

ER93

reader

newboy

Table for Two

ldsafjdo

AkumaKami64

There's your list of fantastic reviewers. BUT! If you just CLICKED on this story, your amazing too! I don't forget anyone! So please, all of you, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. Now, I am proud to present chapter 8! This takes place during the Chapter 7. Basically, instead of BB's point of view, it's the Titans.

It had to be Slade. It had to be.

Robin gritted his teeth in anger. Of all the times for his no good, sorry as$ to show up, it had to be when they were a Titan down.

"Rob. I dunno man. BB was always one of our best against Slade. Without him... well let's just say, it's gonna be that much harder." Cyborg was hesitant. He knew their duties were to fight all crime no matter what. And he accepted those risks when he took on this dangerous job. He'd seen bad days. He'd seen Beast Boy. Nothing seemed like it could be worse.

And Slade was tough. No matter how much you hated him and his guts, the guy- or whatever he was- was pretty strong. He could handle a 300 pound Tyrannosaurus Rex. When it was there. He could also hold off 5 Titans. How much easier would it be for him against 4 Titans?

"Cyborg. We can't doubt ourselves. We need to fight him. It's now or never basically. Never have we been prepared to fight him. Only once, and that was when Terra was with him. And even then, we didn't expect to fight him. This is a once in a lifetime chance. We now hold a good chance at stopping him. We can't pass that up. Not even for Beast Boy." Robin ended his short leader speech and the others listened only to the sounds of wind. Robin was on his R-Cycle. Starfire and Raven were flying. And Cyborg obviously was in his T-Car.

For Starfire, flying was based solely on emotions. And with Beast Boy fighting for his life, her emotions were at an all-time low. Flying was nearly impossible for her. She couldn't find the happiness to get even an inch off the ground. Robin had saw this and took note. Then, he made a ground-breaking decision. He'd not only kissed her again, but fully told her that he loved her. She shot up like a cork in water.

Now, it was all about maintaining happiness. Or fall hundreds of feet into solid asphalt. The choice was fairly obvious. As for Raven, she just didn't know what to think. Nearly everything near her was exploding. She couldn't keep a grasp on her emotions. They were all screaming different things, except Timid. She just whispered.

**"**We've** got to make Slade pay!" **Brave was saying."

_"Yes, however, Slade wasn't exactly there at the time of Beast Boy's injury. He didn't cause it." _Raven was arguing back. No matter how many times she said that, Brave continously argued back the same thing.

**"Well, I dunno about all of you, but when I through with Slade, he won't ever want to come out of his lair. Granted that I let him live." **Rage had spoken the most sense. Despite Raven holding control, Rage was sure to gain control when Slade said something witty. He would. She knew that. And, it was all going to be a measure of control for Raven.

She noticed one emotion said nothing.

_"Happy. I noticed you didn't take part in the whole 'how to make Slade pay' talk. Are you okay?" _Despite Raven seeming cold, she knew that Happy was a part of her. And her saying nothing wasn't good. And Happy didn't respond. Instead, Knowledge responded.

"**She is no longer able to speak. She has been shattered. I fear that if Beast Boy does not recover, then she may forever become sadness. And she is not the only emotion inflicted heavily by this traumatic turn of events. Love. She too, has been 'corrupted'. Now, Despair holds a firm grip on her. Love is no longer recognizable." **Knowledge closed her eyes and sighed.

**"I never thought I'd miss the time where Love and Happy spoke out freely. Now, I long to hear their voices once more. They will be missed if Beast Boy dies. I know that you're trying to be the strong one in this time, but you must show some form of misery. To help the burden on Happy and Love. Both are doing their best not to turn. But without you letting free, it is a constant battle. Much like pressure on a pipe. Occasionally, it helps to relieve the pressure. By allowing it out, the pipe can withstand the pressure and not blow up. Happy and Love may not blow up, but nobody can hold on forever." **Raven nodded. She had been holding back all the sadness she could. Bottled it up. She didn't know anything- or anyone in this case- was being harmed by it. But quite apparently, they were.

Raven nodded. _"I will. I'll show emotion. I'll just have to be in a secluded place where nothing can feel my pain. Or blow up. For it is bound to." _A distant voice rang out to her. _  
_  
_"It is time. I must go. The fight with Slade draws near. Knowledge. Help Happy and Love. Don't let them turn. Because I know you too love Beast Bo-" _**"Actually, it was never apparent. But now I see that I do. If you can admit to it, then I surely feel it." **Knowledge smirked, and levitated away, leaving a confused Raven to drift into the real world once more.

"Raven... we have arrived at the location of Slade's dwelling. Are you well?" Starfire looked into her friend's eyes. She noticed that they were misty and far-off. Like she was there, but only physically. Raven blinked and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just... thinking." Starfire looked towards the entrance. Then back towards the guys who had no yet arrived.

"Ah I see. Are you too in love with Beast Boy like I am with Robin?" Starfire's questions often preturbed Raven, but this one completely threw off Raven.

"W-what do you mean. I feel no love. I am simpley worried about him as he is my teammate, and as some may refer to him as my "family". You are all part of my *sigh* very strange and messed up family." Raven just muttered out the last part. She didn't feel exactly comfortable saying the last part.

"Hm. Well you can tell yourself that Raven. But only you know how you truely feel about him. Ah! I see that Robin and Cyborg are ready to kick the butt. Are you ready?" Raven still had a dazed look in her eyes. Truthfully, she didn't know anything anymore. It was all frazzled.

_"If you can admit to it, then I feel it." _Knowledge's words rang in Raven's head. It was obvious that she felt something for Beast Boy. But was it worry because he was her teammate? Or something more? Her powers weren't reacting well to her thoughts either. They refused to work correctly. She felt strong surges of power, then moments of complete weakness.

"Rae, you comin' or what? We got a bad guy to smash." Cyborg gave her a thumbs-up. She reacted like she normally did, by putting her hood up. It had fallen when she was flying. She then proceeded with Cyborg inside the Power Plant that Slade was present in.

*INSIDE*

"Okay. As much as I hate it, we can't split up. It's too risky. If we did, then there's a good chance Slade would take one of us hostage and use it to his advantage. So we should proceed with caution. Stay close, but apart. We need room to move and if he attacks, we don't want to be in his scopes all together. Titans, move!" He wispered it, but wasn't worried about being overrheard. After all, this was Slade. Chances are, he already was planned for them. So to be unpredictable was Robin's goal. They moved forwards, and kept an open eye out. But found no one.

"Cyborg, Raven. Got anything?"

"I've got nothing. Whatever's here, it ain't Slade. And scanners say that he hasn't been her either. It's clean here." Cyborg just shook his head. He couldn't believe he got nothing. He'd hoped maybe it'd been a malifunction, but the scanners were picking up rats. That's it.

"I too have nothing. No emotions anywhere. Not that he really had any. But even the slightest thoughts I should've picked out. I think that he tricked us again."

Robin slammed his fist on a tank of waste next to him.

"AUGH!" Starfire put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, it is okay. It is not your fault. Slade is tricky. If he were easy to catch, we would have done it already. Perhaps he fled before we arrived?" Starfire looked at Cyborg, who merely shook his head.

"Nope. If he was here, ever, I would've got something. It's completely clear of anything. He wasn't here."

"Or maybe, y'all were just mistaken." The Titan's heads all shot up at the same time. The new voice took them by surprise.

"Whose there?" Cyborg charged his sonic cannon quickly and aimed it at the shadows where the voice came from. "Show yourself. Or I'll shoot, and it won't end well for ya."

There was silence for a second, then the voice spoke out again.

"Put that away Sparky. You may hurt yourself."

"Bee?" Robin was shocked to see Bumblebee step out from the shadows. She was an honorary Titan. A member and leader of the secondary Titans branch known as the Titans East. They were assigned Steel City. Why would she be way out here?

"It has been too long my friend! How have you been?" Starfire ran up for a hug. She nearly crushed Bee who stammered out "Lungs... Star... breathing... needed..." Starfire released her and giggled.

"*huff* Yeah, it had been a long time, hasn't it? How y'all been?"

"Not so good. Beast Boy..." Robin was about to tell her when...

"Yeah, yeah. I heard 'bout the little guy. Felt bad for him too. That's why I'm here. Is he okay?" Bumblebee was apparently already situated with the status of things.

"Hopefully he will be. We came here looking for Slade. Did you see him?" Robin spoke up. His Slade obsession took over the conversation.

"Yeah. He's in the back. But he's... demented. It's not his usual demeter. He's seriously gone insane. His eyes... they were wide. He was mumbling 'bout something and speaking incoherently. Walking loopy. It just didn't seem like him. I've never seen him like that before." Bee looked behind her nervously, as if expecting him to appear out of nowhere. Which, he did.

"Well, well, well. The Teenage Titans."

"Teenage Titans? That's new for Slade. He never really addressed us like that before. I guess you were right Bumblebee." Raven spoke for the first time since seeing Bee. Bee smiled and managed a quick "Told ya so."

"I hope I can introduce you to my new pet." He threw down a turtle. The turtle looked at the Titans, then up at Slade, then slowly began to walk away.

"Well, you've obviously gotten better. Surprising really. I didn't expect that. But how will you fare against... me?" In super human speeds, Slade was right in Robin's face. He delivered a quick series of punches on Robin that sent him flying backwards. He then looked at Cyborg. The large metal man had already began analyzing him. Cyborg finished just in time to see a crazed look on Slade's face. In his eyes, there was nothing sane. He'd always been sort of physco, but this. This was a new level. The scanner on Cyborg's arm beeped, signalling it was finished scanning. But Cyborg was too preocupied trying not to be smashed in the face by Slade. He'd unleashed another volley of kicks and punches that Robin would've been amazed at. If he'd gotten up yet.

Finally, Slade jumped back, and Cyborg took the change to fire a cannon shot at him. Which he dodged. While he was in the air, both Bee and Starfire delivered direct hits on his chest. Starfire a highly-charged stream of Starbolts, and Bee and high doseage of 10,000 volts. He was sent flying backwards into a tank of the toxic nuclear waste.

"Hurrah. One point for the home town girls!" Bee high-fived Starfire, who returned it with glee.

"We are victorous! We have finally beaten the Slade!" She flew down to help up a struggling Robin. Raven left her cover. After Slade struck down Robin, Raven attempted to attack, but her powers completely failed her. She said her words, yet nothing happened. She thought and realized that her powers must have been affected by her feelings of confusion of Beast Boy.

"No. We didn't win yet. That was just the beginning." Cyborg said with an omnious tone.

"Whatd'ya mean Sparky? We just dumped his sorry butt in a tank of toxic stuff so strong, probably even Starfire's cooking is less toxic. No offense Star." She smiled and shook her head. Bee turned and faced Cyborg again.

"So how ain't it over?"

"The reason Slade was so crazy before, was 'cause he was already in those chemicals before. Apparently, he's not human. At least not anymore. He's like me, just 99% robot. He relies on circut boards and memory to function properly. However, he contains strands of human DNA. Accurately, I can't tell whose. There's not enough info to tell. What I can tell you, is that he's no longer bound by human laws. He doesn't need a body to live. When a human dips in that stuff, all their organs are damaged beyond repair. They die because nothing in their body works anymore. That's why he isn't affected. Cause he no longer possess any of the human organs. He lives by a machine. If anything, we only left a scratch. I mean, that hurt him no doubt, but far from killed him." As if to prove Cyborg's point, the tanker of chemicals shook violently. Cracks appeared in the sides, and the chemicals leaked out.

"HIT THE DECK!" Shouted Bee. She didn't want to be mutated even further. Or killed in general. She dove under a box, but realized it'd be futile. She needed to get up higher. She began to fly up, when she realized what Raven was trying to do.

"Azarath, Mertion, ZINTHOS!" A small black aura flickered around her hands, but failed to become anything more. Raven groaned in exhasperation. She weakly flew up, doing her best to levitate Cyborg. Bee flew over to Cyborg and also began to help pick him up.

"URGHH, WHEN THIS... IS OVER... YOU NEED TO... LOSE SOME WEIGHT!" Finally after tons of straining, she got Cyborg up high enough were he woundn't be affected. Starfire quickly picked up Robin and pulled him to safety just in time. The tanker exploded and Slade flew out, straight towards Bee. And in his hand, he clutched a dagger.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon towards the ground and shot it, forcing him up higher. Slade went to slash and most likely kill Bumblebee, when Cyborg got in the way. He slashed through Cyborg's big frame, but was unable to get to Bee. Electricity sparked from his body, most notably his abdomen. Nothing crutial was hit, but it was still incredibily painful to the metal man.

Cyborg fell down and slammed into the ground hard. Bee screamed "NO, SPARKY!" And quickly flew down to him. She picked up his head and looked into his face.

"Why'd you do that Sparky?"

"You would've ugh, died."

"So it was nessecary to risk your own life for me?"

"Of course. I... you're amazing. I couldn't let you get hurt. Even for a sec."

"Victor..."

"Karen. I have to tell you something... eugh... I've felt something for you... for a while. When you called me Sparky, or Tin Can. My heart... beat faster. I didn't know what it was until I finally realized what it meant."

"That you didn't like those names?"

"No, I love them. Just like," He leaned up to kiss her, "you," he finished.

She was stunned at both his words and actions but didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I guess that makes two of us." He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Completely oblivious to the battle raging behind them. And it was all soon to be ended. Raven saw the slash. She saw Cyborg fall. What she didn't see was Cyborg kiss Bee. But that didn't matter. She felt like a sister to Cyborg anyways. But seeing him go down...

**"First Beast Boy, now CYBORG? THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING CONTROL OF THIS SHINDIG!" **Rage blasted Raven's mind, absolutly destorying the mental barriers made to keep in Rage. Nothing was stopping her. She quickly took control and all the power Raven couldn't utilize was now in her possession. Raven spouted two more eyes. She grew up high. Tendrils shot from under her now red cape.

"First, you attack Beast Boy. Now you attack Cyborg? Time for me to show you HOW TO RESPECT!" Raven picked up Slade and whipped him into the wall at amazing speeds. Then then picked up two tankers, merged them and slammed them on top of Slade. Finally, before Raven regained control, Rage picked up Slade and ripped him apart. She ripped his from the waist line, so only his chest, arms and head remained. He screamed in agony. Pure bliss to Rage, but horror to Raven.

"**THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO ATTACK MY BEAST BOY!" **Rage was sucked back inside Raven's mind, but the damage was done. However, Robin didn't look at Raven in horror. Instead in curiosity.

"Raven, I'm not going to tell you that I'm disappointed, yada yada. You did what you had to." Raven looked up, utterly surprised.

"I understand that he attacked Beast Boy. At first I didn't think so, but now it makes sense. He meant to eliminate you. The cops couldn't reconize him because he was insane. It fits. And now, I end it." He walked over to Slade, leaving an extremely confused Raven.

He looked down at Slade and scowled.

"Well, well. Never thought we'd be in this position, did we?"

"Ack, Fermianflll..."

"Well, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. It was you that attacked us. And tried to kill Raven?"

"Y-y-y-y-yes."

"And to save yourself after Cyborg's attack, you went swimming in these Radioactive Barrels?"

"Y-e-e-es"

"Well, that's all I needed. It's over Slade. You. Lost."

Then, Robin ended it all. He took his Bo-Staff and crushed Slade's robotic face. Forever ending Slade's trechery from harming the world again.

"Titans," Robin looked upon his teammates. An injuried Cyborg, tired Bee, happy Starfire, confused Raven, and pleased Robin.

"Let's go home. We'll check on Beast Boy, and get you repaired Cyborg. Let's go."

Well despite this being my longest chapter yet, I'm pleased with how it came out. I hope all of you enjoyed it too. Cause this was a fun chapter to write. Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9 Returning Home

Teen Titans- Chapter 9

Wow, okay so I'm sorry for the delay. But apparently, FanFiction hates me, as it deleted ALL of my work. I had about 4,000 or so words up and it decided to, once I hit SAVE delete EVERYTHING. So now, I must re-write it all. So I am terribly sorry for this delay. With that out of the way, a quick disclaimer.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS.

Quick thanks to those awesome reviewers:

Sleepihead

zana

clawx2

Table for Two

So here I present Chapter 9!

Bee grunted as she strained under her heavy load. Her and Starfire chose to take on the assignment of hauling a powered-down Cyborg to the T-Car. He would have to be stored in the trunk because there was no room at all anywhere else. Bee and Starfire placed him in the trunk and Bee closed the back.

"Man, that feels way too familiar..." Bee said as she stretched her back. Starfire looked at her strangely, but passed it off as nothing.

"Hey Star. Wanna' ride with me so you don't... tire out?" Raven rolled her eyes. If he was trying to be subtle, he was failing horribly. Luckily for Robin, although Starfire wasn't intelligent when it came to English and customs, she understood romantic hints in the blink of an eye.

"I would! Thank you kindly!" She winked at Robin, who grinned in responce. Bee interrupted their romantic moment.

"Well lovebirds, as much as this is cute and all, it's also pretty nauseating! Let's get a move on already! Sparky needs some repairs. And I sure ain't waiting around for you two to play wink, wink all night." She then honked the horn and revved the engine. Robin and Starfire both blushed, and everyone was oblivious to Raven. She felt faint. She couldn't levitate, nor could she sense any emotions from her teammates. It was as if her powers were drained. For the moment anyways. She decided to consult Knowledge on this matter.

_'Hello? Knowledge?' _

There was complete silence. In fact, Raven opened her eyes and noticed that she technically didn't zone off like she normally did. Her powers must have been drained by whatever Rage did. For now, she'd be without them.

_'I guess I'll just have to wait and see if they return later... I may be able to use my mirror. I'm not sure if that'll work, but it's worth a shot. I should also see how Beast Boy is. I should be able to approach him now. Temporarily at least. Though I should take advantage of this rare opportunity.' _

Raven once again opened her eyes to see that they were approaching the Tower. This time, she ended up zoning off. It was odd, then again, she might've just nodded off. After all, she had been extremely fatigued. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Bee. Bee had been completely silent in the front since leaving.

"Are you okay?" Bee jumped, startled by the sudden break in silence.

"Well, well. I wasn't sure if you spoke. Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just shaken up..." Raven took this chance to force her to elaborate. Tell her emotions. Release some anxiety.

"How so?"

"Well... I guess I'm amazed at not only what Cy confessed, but at what he did too. I mean, he sacrificed himself to save me. Nobody's ever done something that selfless for me before." Both were silent a moment.

"And I was amazed at what he told me. That he loved me. I mean, I always kinda figured he had a crush, but... love me? I didn't... it never occurred to me. And I had a crush back, but after seeing what he would do for me, I have to re-figure. I... guess I do love him. I've just never loved before..." Raven was completely silent. She knew exactly what she meant. Only once before had she loved. And even then, she wasn't sure if it was truly love. The Malichoir incident. Did she really love?

"How exactly did Beast Boy get hurt? I knew he was injuried, but nobody but you guys knows truely what happened. So... can I ask? What happened?" Raven took a breath in.

"Remember when you said that... nobody's ever done something that selfless for you? Nobody's ever done anything selfless for me ever. I was shunned by my home world. Azarath. My mother sent me away. She was the only one to do something selfless. She sent me to Earth to buy time. Even though in doing so, she brought upon her own demise. My father, Trigon, destroyed Azarath once he figured out I wasn't there. From there, he looked and found me. And used me as a portal. But I was never turned away by one. Beast Boy. H-he never turned his back on me. After an... encounter with a dark wizard, Beast Boy helped me. He... told me that I wasn't creepy. That I... meant something to him."

"Yeah, I've always seen that he cares for you. When we first met, after the fight, he seemed to make sure you were okay first..."

"He still does. Anyways, we went and fought some new enemy, that I guess was Slade. But his mission, it was unlike any time before. He didn't seem keen on obtaining anything. Instead he was aiming for our lives. And he defeated me, Starfire, and Robin in seconds. I was down, and he took a laser and aimed it. Directly at my heart. But... Beast Boy, he lunged in front of me. He took the blast. All of it. With his Beast form. He saved my life... even though on a regular basis I yell at him, throw him out windows, off the roof, throw sarcastic remarks at him. Despite all of that, you still saved me. Why?"

Bee noticed that near the end of her explanation, Raven began to refer to her as 'you'.

_'She must be thinking that she's speaking with Beast Boy... poor girl. It's gotta be hard for her...'_

Bee just focused on the road again, and left Raven to think to herself.

* * *

Robin scanned his hand, and the doors clicked. Then, they opened with a hiss and the Titans finally could relax. Starfire and Bee couldn't relax though, as they were carrying the large metal man to the Infermery to recieve the nessecary repairs.

"Oh boy... we've gotta get you on a diet big guy..." Bee muttered as she strained under the tremendous load. Starfire didn't seem as phased by the weight, but didn't mention she could carry more of him. They got to the Infermery and the doors opened quickly, responding to the movement in their sensors. Automatically, it prepared a table for him. They laid Cyborg down on the table, and they found the plug that would power him. But first, they needed to repair him, otherwise something bad could happen to Cyborg. While Bee began to repair him, Raven walked over to Beast Boy.

She placed a hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall in rhythm. Then, she spoke. In a tone barely above a wisper, but audible to someone within Beast Boy's range.

"Cyborg says that you saved my life... why? I'm not worth saving. You should've let that blast hit me. But you had to stop it didn't you? Now you're... you're... like this... so why? Why?"

* * *

Beast Boy sighed in boredom. Although he had the words of wisdom giving to him by his father's visit, that couldn't provide any source of entertainment for the young teen. For some time earlier, all he'd thought about was HOW to confront his crush.

"I can't waltz up to her and say, 'Hey baby, wanna go out some time'. She'd kill me before I could blink. Besides... she'll just reject me anyways..."

So, to help ease him wavering confidence, he decided to distract himself. From there, his boredom returned. On a plus note, he forgot all about his oncoming dilema. So he'd been playing eye-spy with himself for what seemed like hours. Then he'd fiddled with his gloves, hoping that maybe something interesting would happen with them. Of course nothing did.

"Aughh... something HAS to happen. Something NEEDS to happen. Who woulda thought that being in a dream world could be so BORING!" As if on cue, a voice rang out. To Beast Boy's ears, they sounded like an angel speaking.

"That voice. No... it's Rae. But... she... how is she talking to me? How can I hear her?"

That's when the scenery changed, and all of a sudden, he was looking right at Raven.

__

**"RAE!" **He went to hug her, but faded through her.

**"Huh?" **Then it occurred to him, he was only there in spirit.

****

**"I-I'm not dead. Am I?"**

__

_'No. Your not.' _

__

Beast Boy looked next to him, and saw his dad once again standing next to him.

**"Dad! Your back. But why?" **

_'Well, I have been able to sense your anxiety about confronting Raven. You worry that she will reject your feelings. That you'll go through another heartbreak. So, I decided to show you this. What she is about to say may qwell your mental battles. So be silent and listen.'_

"Cyborg says that you saved my life... why? I'm not worth saving. You should've let that blast hit me. But you had to stop it didn't you? Now you're... you're... like this... so why? Why?"

__

**"It's because I care about you Rae..."**

"Starfire said that she notices how I act around you. I push you away. Call you names. I'm cruel to you. And then you go... and save my life? WHY AM I WORTH SAVING TO YOU? ... I've got to go meditate." With that, she flew out of the Medical Bay, with what Beast Boy could've swore were tears.

__

Beast Boy's surroundings changed and he instantly was back on the island. Beast Boy's dad was still with him though.

****

**"Rae..."**

__

_"Now do you see why you must confide your true feelings in her? She feels the same way. You have seen evidence of that. To deny that, you will never have her. Soon, you shall be awakened. And you know what you must do. I must go. Farewell, Garfield. Good luck.'_

He left Beast Boy to think about what he'd just witnessed.

"You couldn't have left a game or somethin..." _  
_

_

* * *

_

Raven got to her room, and instantly got into position.

"Azarath...Metrion... Zinthos..." She repeated her mantra a few times, then something dawned on her.

"My powers have returned. Yet I wasn't forced back by Beast Boy's emotions." Now, she could consult Knowledge. She picked up her mirror, and it flashed. Then, she felt a spinning sensation, and when she opened her eyes, she was inside Nevermore.

"Well, well. Look who dropped in." An orange cloaked Raven stood above her. Rude yawned, and didn't offer a hand to help up Raven. Not that she would've accepted it anyways.

"Where's Knowledge?"

"Dunno, don't care."

"You'd better care. This concerns you too."

"I'll bet."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation."

"I probably don't. But if you did, then why would you be lookin' for the brainiac?"

Raven groaned in frustration. Not only did she not have a come-back for this remark by Rude, but also by her attitude.

"All I want is to find Knowledge. If your not going to help me, I kindly suggest you stay OUT of my way." She tried to make herself sound intimidating, however, it's hard to scare yourself.

"WHOA! Who let Rage out huh? All you did was have to say please. Jeeze! She's out by Happy's relem. Though, Happy ain't so happy anymore."

Raven's eyes widened in this statement, and she quickly made her way towards Happy's relam. Hoping to still see it somewhat in tact.

* * *

"You must look for the positives. And towards what will happen. He will recover. He will awaken." Knowledge repeated for what was most likely the 100th time.

"He won't. He can't." Sadness muttered, blinded by the weight of current events. Knowledge looked at her with sadness evident on her own face. She was thinking it was almost impossible. Happy and Love both had turned for the most part. Neither were going to be able to be saved. It just didn't seem likely.

"But he will. And I'll witness it firsthand. He's recovering. He's almost passed the point of terrible wounds."

Both Sadness and Knowledge looked up to see Raven standing there. Hope shining brightly in her eyes.

"How can you say so?" Sadness asked. She sniffled. Raven offered a small smile.

"Because I know him. And he never gives up. Never."

Sadness stopped sniffling. She then did something that Knowledge hadn't seen her do in awhile. She smiled.

"Don't lose hope. He'll recover. He always does." Then she turned her attention to Knowledge. "We need to talk."

"We sure do Raven." She rose to her feet and brushed off her cape. Sadness also stood, nodded at them both, they levitated away. Knowledge lead Raven back to her relam.

"What is it that you wish to discuss Raven?"

"Quite a lot actually. But most importantly, why did I lose my powers?" Knowledge and Raven entered her domain, and she sat down in a chair. She bekoned Raven to sit across from her, so she did so.

"Well, as you may have noticed, Rage took control. Though it was short-lived, she expelled much of your energies. As if on purpose, I do not know. All I know, is she was drived by the fact that Slade once more tried to harm one close to you. Us. So, she decided to take control of the situation. As for the sudden explosion of energy, I assume it was a futile attempt at killing Slade on the spot, but failed as she was unable to CONTAIN the energy summoned. It freely cause unnessecary damage, but was still drained from you. That is most likely why once you regained control, you had no powers." Raven digested all of this new information, then asked her next question. And even though Knowledge was very... knowledgable, she didn't expect her to have an answer for this.

"Why was I able to be around Beast Boy this time? I was pushed away all other times. So why was it different?" Knowledge was silent a moment, pondering the question. Then she slowly responded.

"This I have no definite answer to, however, I'd expect it because of a change in emotions. You'll need to ask him to know the truth. I have not an inkling of understanding of this event. To me, it seemed something was qwelled inside his inner turmoil, resulting in a sudden shift in emotions. I am sorry that I cannot be of more assistance." Raven just brushed it off. She'd got her real question answered. That one was more of a bonus question.

"It is fine. I didn't entirely expect you to know. I thank you for your time, and now I must go."

"Fine. But remember this. You must confront Beast Boy when he awakens. Tell him how you feel. If you don't... well you know the results." With that friendly omen, a swirling sensation overtook Raven again, and she appeared back in her room.

"Well. I better practice." She huffed. Why was everything so complicated?

Wow. It's about time I finished. This took FOREVER! Mostly cause it erased itself. But still.

IMPORTANT! I know this sucks, but I am approaching the end of this story. I have yet to decide if there will be a sequel or not. I will not only need to ponder it, but see what you think. So, for now, I will be thinking of a possible sequel, but it is not certain! Just letting you know.

~Monkey, out.


	10. Chapter 10 Advice and Watering the skin?

Teen Titans- Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Nor do I own a... oh boy. I'm actually out of things to say... WAIT! I don't own a mysterious briefcase like Robin does. Although, I do despretely wish to see what's inside. People want to know. So I suggest, bring it back for another... few seasons. To tie some ends. Like *sudders* Terra, and Raven + Beast Boy. That's definently gotta be finished.

Wow, I'm terribely sorry for not updating. I'm in the hospital. I took a puck to the chest in my game the other day (I play Ice hockey as a goalie) and broke 3 ribs. One of them grazed a lung! How fricken ironic... ANYWAYS! Everyday that this chapter hasn't been up, I've been writing it. It's really hard to sit upright, let alone stay concoius. So if you find some mistakes, please pardon them. Or if you don't think it's written well enough. I will eventually come back and revise it, so bear with me. Thanks. Sequel being thought out now... that's all. Here's a list of awesome reviewers!

Sleepihead

crazynerd

ScareFace1000

Maxx

holyshizpickle

zana

I really thank you for all your reviews! They really mean a lot. Escesically in this time for me. I should be recovered in around 4 to 5 weeks. But maybe... I can go home soon... But enough of me! Here's why your here (hopefully), CHAPTER uh, 10!

* * *

"Beast Boy. I'm... glad your awake. You saved my life, I want to tell you something now. No. Ugh. I can't get this to save my life." Raven got out of her meditation pose in exhasperation. For the past few hours, she'd been practice how to confess her feelings for the injuried emerald teen. But no matter how she said it, it all sounded the same. Her payment for debt. It sounded hypocritical to her. Going out with him because he saved her life.

"I could ask Starfire..." She said slowly. The reprocussions were about as equal as the rewards of this.

_'The pros? She helps me and I confide in Beast Boy in a sincere way. The cons? She trys to find out who, tells the team, and I become the laughing stock.'_**'Yes, but eventually, the Titans will have to know. You can't hide that forever.' **Wisdom spoke out. This was different. Normally it was Knowledge pointing out the obvious.

**'*Sigh* Yes. It is normally Knowledge. However, she must help with the ongoing events. She can soothe Happy and Love better then anyone else can.'**_'Oh. Well, despite that, you are wrong. I CAN infact hide our relationship. It is quite possible to hide forever.'_

**'Ah, but WITH Beast Boy's cooperation? Will he be truely willing to hide that for so long? Or insulted? That you do not wish to show off your love to anyone? You must take in his feelings too.'**

**_'_**_Then, well... fine. Another con. Starfire may give bad advice.'_

**_'_Well if that were true, why would she be with Robin already?'**

'_B__ecause he likes her style, and how she is.'_

'**And is that not what your attempting to accomplish? Besides, she will only give you advice. Even if she trys to change you, in the end, it's how you decide to pursue that will make the difference. Your decisions. Not hers. Not Robins. Not even my own.'**

_**'**But! Your my emotions! Aren't you going to be right there?'_**'Yes. But you will not recieve the oppertunity to listen, as you will be focused solely on him.'**_'Interrupting me hasn't been a problem for you before...' _Raven grumbled. Obviously this arguement wasn't going her way. Nor did the one with Rude earlier. Then again, it's hard to argue with one's true thoughts.

**'Any other reasons not to ask Starfire? Because I see none. Although it IS pointless in my opinion. You won't listen anyways.'**_'Must run within me... here is one last reason... I may be rejected. I may be hurt... beyond fixing this time...' _Raven slowly finished. This wasn't a problem that Starfire may induce. It was one that the whole situation had.

**'And yet we both know. The truth. He will not reject you.'**_'HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW ARE YOU SO SURE? YOU ONLY KNOW...'_**'What you know,'**_'Fine. I shall go and approach Starfire.'_Raven opened her eyes and left Wisdom's voice in the back of her mind. If she could she Wisdom, she would've seen her small smile.

* * *

Starfire was grooming Silke when she heard someone at her door. She set Silke down on her comforter, and approached the sound. Another near silent knock rang out to the young Tameranian princess.

"Yes?" She opened the door to reveal a blue-cladded figure with her eyes hidden from sight. "RAVEN! Please, come in! I was only grooming Silke!"

_'How exactly you groom a near bald worm, I'll never know...' _Raven carefully walked in. Although it was much cleaner then Beast Boy's or Cyborg's, it was still messier then her's. Only a few stray clothes laid on the floor. Most likely due to the hardships of the injury of Beast Boy. Though it was far from needing to be cleaned.

"Are you in need of the girl talk?" Raven assumed that this was basically the time to ask.

"Y-yes. I am. I actually had a question for you, if you didn't mind answering it..."

"Please ask! I, too, have a question for you. But I am unsure if you are willing to answer." Whatever it was, Raven picked up strange traces of nervousness from Starfire.

_'That certainly isn't natural'_

"Okay. Then perhaps we can make a deal. I ask mine and you answer, then you ask yours and I answer. Deal?" Raven said, satisfied with that. This way, Starfire could ask hers without worry of Raven not answering. And all traces of nervousness disappered in seconds.

"Very well! You shall go first, is that okay?" And there is was obvious that Starfire wasn't well informed of Earth deals. Normally, she didn't have to ask if it was okay for the OTHER person to go first. And sometimes there would be a minor scuffle. But apparently, that would not be the case.

"Um, okay. Well, uh, you... are dating Robin, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, uh... did you tell him, or did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"How he felt."

"Felt about what?"

"..."

_'You've GOT to be kidding me.'_Felt about you! How Robin felt about you!" Raven was almost ready to lash out, but barely restrainded herself. She really didn't want to hurt Starfire's feelings, but was getting worn out by her tendency to forget the obvious.

"

"Oh!" Starfire looked up, trying to remember, though, how you forget how you confessed you love for someone?

"Well... neither of us really 'confessed'. We just talked. I reassured him, and we ended up 'snaring up'!" Raven sighed, then did something she knew she'd regret.

"Starfire, it's 'hooking up'. Not snaring." Starfire just looked at her confused.

"I do not understand. What does a fishing item have to do with love?"

"It's a sa- nevermind. Just, ask your question."

"Okay. I have noticed that in the past, and recently you have acted, oh how should I say, differently around Beast Boy. And I was wondering, if perhaps you had feelings for him?" Raven was glad her hood was up, because she blushed hard. Then, she used her automatic answer to anything that related to feelings.

"No Starfire. It's just a coincidence." Raven hoped that Starfire would buy that lie.

"Oh. Okay... just to be sure, you are answering my question sincerly, correct? Because yours too, was a personal one." Raven knew that although Starfire wasn't letting on, she knew she was lying. Also, Raven felt a tinge of guilt for lying, because Starfire responded without really doubting anything. She didn't want to mask her feelings. And truthfully, it was a deep personal affair that Raven intruded on. She sighed and turned to face Starfire again.

"Okay. Truthfully... yes I do. I'm not pegging it as love! But I do feel... different around him." Starfire's face lit up when she heard this. She was also doing her best to hide a triumpent grin that would appear soon.

"I figured so. Tamerianeans are very... close in noting emotional tension or change around someone. Much as I noted Robin's, I have noted yours. And it was quite clear that you were different around him. Although I sense no emotions like you, I knew you were pushing him away. To keep him from dropping for you too." Raven decided to pass off the mistake in expressions. Mostly because Starfire was... completely right.

She WAS trying to keep Beast Boy away. Trying not to fall for him. Not for him to fall for her. But in the end, she failed at that.

_'But I will not fail at this.' _

**'Mostly because you can't. I've told you before. So I don't need to explain again.' **

_'Told you that you can interrupt whatever you want...'_

"Okay. Well, good-bye Starfire. I better be going. I must... meditate."

"Very well. I am glad we talked! I shall return to the grooming of Silke." Raven gave a faint smile that only Beast Boy could pick up with his hightened senses. She left the room, then her next big dilema came to the fore-front. What to do next?

"Perhaps I should check on Beast Boy. See how he is doing." Raven said, decided that to be the best thing to do. She floated off the Med Lab, hoping not to walk in on Cyborg and Bee in another Make-Out session.

* * *

While Raven went to talk to Star, Cyborg and Bee were having a session, but both tired out after nearly 2 hours of making out.

"Whew. Nice stamina... Sparky."

"Not too... bad yourself..." (No, nothing BAD was going on. Gosh... clear your minds... unless you want to think that way. Cause it is T after all...)

Cyborg got up, and opened the curtains to Beast Boy. His body was a pale green as opposed to his normal lush, leafy green. And Cyborg was glad his eyes weren't open, otherwise he might see... nothing. No life, no gleam, no spark. Nothing they'd come to expect from the Jade Jokester.

'_Heh, better tell him that one when he wakes.' _Cyborg managed to laugh for the first time in days with his new little title for the grass stain.

"You said he's going to be alright?" Bee's concerned voice snapped him out of his reviere.

"Ya, he just needs to snap outta' this coma. Then he'll be up and annoyin' Rae in no time." He chuckled again, and despretretly missed the feeling.

"You know? I think she's crushin on him. She told me that she cared for him and that no one had ever done something like what he did ever before."

"Ya. Rae's had a hard past. And we know next to nothing about BB's. All we know, was it wasn't easy. He made THAT perfectly clear with Rob."

Both of them were silent for a few moments, looking at the injuried teammate laying on the hospital bed. Then, it was disrupted by a wreaking sobbing noise. Bee looked over at Cyborg and saw he was suppressing sobs.

"H-he doesn't deserve this. Any of this. H-h-he's had a hard enough life as is. Why? Why must he be out down, and out like this?" Bee just held his tremendous frame in her much smaller one.

"Shh. It's okay. He's gonna be fine. You said it yourself. And we trust you."

"I-I said what I thought. Nothing is e-ever certain."

"Yes. Nothing. 'Cept this. Trust ME. He'll be fine."

Cyborg dried up his tears and spoke out.

"Wow, some man I am... cryin' n blubberin."

"And there's nothin wrong with that. It shows that your an amazin friend towards the little guy. He'd be touched if he saw. And he will. But nobody is impervious to emotions. Not even Rae. She shows em too. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"Thanks Bee. And you're right. He will be up. And I'll be there to greet him back."

They smiled at each other, and Cyborg looked down at his friend again. He saw a small spot on his robe where he must have cried on him. But he noticed one other thing.

That his skin seemed just a tad more green.

* * *

Done. I threw in something at the end with the tears cause it seemed good. Well, I'm out again. And also, I'm thinkin of sequel ideas so be ready! See ya round! (Oh boy I hope I'm better soon) 


	11. Chapter 11 My Guardian Angel

Teen Titans

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Nor do I own magical healing powers like Raven. Otherwise, I'd be better...

My luck... is going nowhere. I can't seem to catch a break with writing, as it deleted. AGAIN. Unbelievable. Not this much, cause I was copying before I saved, but still enough to piss me off again. *Sigh* When life gives up lemons, you make lemonade. In my case, when life gives me lemons, it sprays them in my eyes... Here's a quick thanks for those reviewers!

Clawx2

ScareFace1000

Maxx

holyshizpickle

muddie

Well. If you told me to get better, thanks. Means something knowing people want me better. Even if it's just for the story. So I present another installment! Chapter 11!

* * *

Kick.

Kick.

Roll, uppercut!

Roundhouse.

"NnnnRAGH!"

Robin slammed into a board placed on the far wall. He'd been training since getting back from the fight. He wasn't nesseccerly disappointed with how it ended. In fact, he was pleased that the world was finally rid of someone as sinuous as Slade. A load off his mind. Slade had always been sort of like a cannon. One wrong bump, and he could not only end someone's life, but destroy whatever was in his sight. In this case it was Jump City. With him gone, Robin felt more at ease. And with no questioning of "Did he survive?" processing his mind, one would ask themselves, why he was here.

"Robin." Robin's deep focus was instantly shattered as a feminine voice broke the string of grunts. He couldn't depict whether it was Raven or Starfire, and since it wasn't safe to assume with Raven being a card, he looked to investigate.

"Hello?" He played it safe considering he couldn't locate the voice.

"Over here." He looked over, but saw nothing again.

"Follow me." He blinked in confusion. Despite the voice being oddly feminine, he couldn't help but think that was Raven's voice.

"W-wait. Who are you? How did you get past the security system?"

"Well Robby, if you must know before following, the Tower doesn't set off when it detects members. Now C'MON!" He then saw a figure jump out and grab his hand, yanking him forward.

"R-Raven? What's wrong?" The figure pulling, or trying, was Raven to every last detail. Except the cape. The cape was... pink?

'Okay, something's definitely wrong. Since when is Raven's cape pink? Or this high-pitched?'

I'm not going anywhere until you explain yourself. Why are you pink? And your voice. Why is it all of a sudden high-pitched?" Robin pulled his arm back and folded them. He was convinced that this Raven wouldn't pose a threat. If she wanted to attack him, she'd have done it already. Besides, he didn't really let his guard down. He was tricking her into letting hers down.

She sighed.

"Wow. Didn't realize you were such a party-pooper. Fine. Don't come. I'll go see Beast Boy myself. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see him too."

"You didn't really ask. You just popped out and tried to pull me away. So forgive me for not just giving in to you. But I'd rather you not see him until you tell me WHO you are."

"You don't recognize me?"

"Does it look like I do?"

"You don't... really look like much. Are we playing Charades? 'Cause I got something that looks sooo not like me. You'll never guess." From there, the pink cloaked intruder began acting like a fish. Not a very good one either. But Robin saw this as a perfect time to summon the Titans and get some sense talked. He pushed a beacon on his communicator. It sent out waves of distress to the other Titans who got it in seconds.

Cyborg was first to recieve the signal. He relayed it quickly to his nearby teammates. Which was Bee. And she was in the process of using the restroom.

"Rob's in trouble... in the workout room..." Cyborg's urgency swayed for a moment, knowing all the times that Beast Boy had pushed the alarm to summon his teammates for something stupid like wanting someone to play with but was confident that the leader wouldn't do something that brainless. "C'mon Bee! We gotta go!" He knocked on the bathroom door, and she came out cursing off Robin.

"I'll go get Rae, go to the workout room. He'll need something big if HE called for backup."

Bee nodded and flew off towards the workout room. She met with Starfire halfway who seemed to be determined.

"Any ideas to what happened Star?"

"None. But we shall be ready to deliver a butt-kicking when we arrive."

Bee nodded, not able to suppress a grin.

* * *

"...So, that's why I meditate. *Sigh* Wow, I never thought that I'd tell you about myself..." Although Raven didn't know the real reason of talking to Beast Boy, she was glad to just see him. He was still quite pale-green, but he looked whole. His chest held a long scar on it, and a few wounds that were still healing up. After all, Raven couldn't heal major wounds like those. The heart healing was lucky that it didn't backfire upon her. Now, she didn't press her luck trying to heal all of the other wounds that littered his skin. She did however, put a tiny amount of energy into them to speed it up.

"Well. As fun as this was... I don't exactly know WHY I told you all of that. After all, when you wake up, you won't remember any of this."

"RAE! Problem with Rob in the training room!" Cyborg ran in, alerting Raven to the sudden disturbance.

She sighed and put her hood up.

"Right. Let's go."

She flew out of the room before he could ask her why she was here. He just looked at Beast Boy and said something to him almost silently.

"Who woulda thought that you'd get closer to Rae while unconscious. Actually, just get closer to Rae in general... you've got your work cut out for ya when you wake man... better go."

Cyborg left the room, leaving Beast Boy's body all alone. They also unknowingly left his spirit alone too.

_'Wow... that explains a ton. I'm still gonna make her laugh... I don't care if something blows up! Just to hear that laugh again... it's worth it.' _

And once more, the spirit of Beast Boy faded away, leading him back to the tower where he was stuck frequently. Since seeing his dad last, he'd learned how to transition between Spiritual and the Physical worlds. It was hard, and exhausting and could only be done when he was being talked to... by only Raven, but completely worth it. He decided to 'sleep'. It would take time off him and would help him shift worlds next time he needed to.

_'Someday Rae... someday I'll be able to tell you...' _

* * *

"So... who are you?" Bee just stood in front of the 'intruder' with confusion on her face. She looked identical to Raven in one exception. This one was wearing a pink cloak as opposed to the dark blue the real Raven wore. And she was much more bubbly personality-wise. Almost like having another Starfire.

"I'm Raven silly! Can't you tell?" She giggled and twirled, showing off her cape. Starfire just 'oh' in awe at the pink, and Bee's eye twitched from utter shock and confusion.

"Somebody fill me in later... I'm gonna go take a nap. I must be outta it badly right now..." She just stumbled out of the room, towards her own.

Cyborg and Raven entered the room, and both stared in shock at the pink-clad Raven. She turned and saw them staring at her, then leapt at Raven for a bear-hug.

"RAVIE!"

"My- name- ugh- is Raven." She pried off the girl with difficulty, but got her powers to do the work.

"Is that Happy? From your mind?" Raven almost questioned him about knowing, but remembered him and Beast Boy had both traveled inside her mind long ago. When the Titans were just formed. He knew her emotions and their appearance.

Her eyes momentarily lost their spark as her face fell. She didn't need to put her hood up, since it was already up, but she put her head down. She played with the edges of her cloak as she hesitantly explained.

"I... don't know..."

The whole time, Raven was ripping apart Nevermore.

"KNOWLEDGE!" She stumbled across Timid, and sighed knowing that a demanding demeanor would just scare away the emotion.

"Do you know where I can find Knowledge?" She said with forced calmness. She needed answers quickly.

"Are... you going to h-hurt her?"

"No Timid. I just want to speak with her. Something concerning Happy."

"I-is she okay?"

"Yes. More than okay. She's real. Outside of my mind. And I need to know why."

"O-oh. I-I see." Timid just carved into the ground with her foot, and another voice talked out.

"So that's where she went? I was wondering where she ran off to. She was able to turn back into Happy, before disappearing. I figured it had something to do with you, and I was correct."

"Great." Raven said with sarcasm fairly obvious. "Now how do we get her BACK inside my mind?"

"I haven't a single clue. Might I suggest you ask her how she got out? Perhaps once you figure that out, you can return her the same way she came into your world."

"Well... it's worth a shot. But stand-by. In case I need help."

"Very well. Timid? Do you wish to come too?"

"I-I want to s-see... Beast Boy..." Her voice was barely audible, but Raven heard it perfectly clear. She wanted Beast Boy. Maybe just to see him. Maybe more. But it was apparent that her emotions also wanted to see Beast Boy. With a bright flash, Raven found herself listening to Happy sound so... sad. But time didn't need to be wasted.

"How did you... get here?"

"There was a flash of a white light, and I was standing in the doorway. I don't know the means of my moving... sorry if you're mad... I make everyone mad." She began to tear up, about to let the waterworks go when Raven looked her in the eyes. A transitioning grey and violet met a solid lavender.

"Look at me. I'm not mad at you. Now, didn't you say you wanted to see Beast Boy?"

_'S-so did I...'_

'And you'll get to see him too.'

"Now come. We shall go and see him. Just you and me." She looked at her teammates trying to send a warning message. It said quite plainly "DON'T FOLLOW OR INTERRUPT ME".

Without the approval of Robin, she led her teary teammate down to the infirmary.

After the door slid shut, a question was asked.

"Uh... can someone tell me WHAT just happened?"

"I believe that was the Happiness of Raven. Though she seemed distraught. Perhaps the pudding of Sadness mixed with the pudding of happiness would be suitable?"

"Uh no Star. She- can't eat?" Cyborg decided to try his luck, and was pleased to see that she bought the lie.

"Okay then... maybe next time. Robin. Would you like to go upstairs?"

"I'm good with that Star. Let's go." He smiled at her, then offered his arm towards her. She took it in hers and they left the room. Leaving poor Cyborg all alone. While Bee slept. And he knew not to disturb Bee while she slept.

"Well... this seems familiar..."

* * *

Beast Boy woke up to an odd pulling feeling. He reconized it as the feeling he got when he was around Raven. Well, when she was around him. He smiled and summoned the energy needed to switch worlds. It was all so complex that Beast Boy hardly put any thought into what he was doing. Thinking about it made his head hurt. The familiar sensation of being pulled hard re-occurred and he saw portions of his life. Nothing major. Parts of it with Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and of course Raven. Nothing really out of the ordinary. When he re-opened his eyes, he saw Raven... and another Raven wearing pink.

'_Happy?'_ He said her name outloud not expecting any reprocussions. However, she turned and looked straight at him. Her eyes narrowed, as if searching for him. He actually stopped breathing in a vain effort to not be noticed.

"Happy? Is something wrong?" The real Raven spoke to her, and Beast Boy became immensely confused.

_'How exactly can I see her emotions?'_

"Nope! Nothings wrong Ravie! Except seeing BB like this..." Happy spoke sadly.

'_Well that's outta tone for her! Someone should cheer her up! Course, I'd do that if I could talk...'_

"Well... here he is. He's actually doing a lot better then when he first came in. His condition's also improved, he's just unresponsive."

Happy/Sad said nothing. She just stared at his body. Then she'd glance back at where Beast Boy's soul self was standing. Then back at the body.

"H-he's okay... he's going to live." She wispered to herself. She smiled. For the first time, it was a huge smile that involved Beast Boy. She glew a bright white, and levitated upwards.

"HE'S... OKAY!" Her form turned completely white, and molded into a ball. From there, the ball moved over Raven's head and disappeared inside her head.

Raven opened her eyes, and felt... oddly better. Inside her head, Knowledge began to speak, but oddly enough, Beast Boy could hear her. Like he was there, or she was near him.

**"I see that Happy has returned. And she has broken the curse! She is no longer battling for control."**

'What happened? She just... flashed and left.'

**"She had no more of a reason to stay. Her goal was to see if Beast Boy was truely okay. And if he would survive."**

'That's another thing. She said 'He's okay'. Does that mean...'

**"He's going to live,? Yes. Yes it does. Raven. Beast Boy will awaken. Not now, but soon. And until then, you have time to practice. Also... Happy seemed intent on something. That Beast Boy watches over you. Like a guardian she put it. I cannot tell if that is true or not, but I just wanted to tell you. Farewell Raven. I don't expect any more occurrences like this."**

'Good-bye Knowledge. I'll hear from you later.'

_'Thank you... I-I saw Beast Boy... h-he looks okay... I'm g-glad.'_

'Yes Timid. I am too.'

With her emotions retreating to Nevermore, Raven was left with one thought one her mind. Her 'Guardian Angel' as Happy said.

"So. Beast Boy. Are you here now?"

_'Of course.' _

_"_Well, obviously I won't know if you respond but... I guess... I'll talk to you later. I... have to go."

She left the room, leaving a sad Beast Boy in her wake. Even if he couldn't talk to her face-to-face, it was still nice to be acknowledged.

His scenery changed once more, leaving him back on the island with nowhere to go.

"And I'll ALWAYS be your Guardian Angel..."

* * *

Wow, sucha random chapter. I'm sorry if it made no sense. I guess I'm under the effects of writeres block... but whatever. I consider this a set up chapter. Cause soon... IT'S going to happen. So be ready! Until then!


	12. Chapter 12 Scared to death?

Teen Titans- Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. HOWEVER! Now I do officially own a MAC! Oh the joy! So now, I am writing with a Mac instead of my laptop. Which I still own and use for hockey trips.

I am now recovered to the point of being able to return home. I was released from the hospital yesterday, and when I went to write, the site could not recognize me. So, I was unable to write. But alas, I am free! Now I will once again attempt to get back on my schedule and post every other day. Thanks for those that supported me during this injury. It really helped. Thanks to:

clawx2

The Creten

crazynerd

ScareFace1000

for reviewing. AND! I've come up with a sequel idea, but you're going to have to wait to learn what it is! Suspense, I know. I'm sorry... So here is Chapter 12!

* * *

A loud grumble interrupted the silence that had laid over the medical bay. A cloaked figure slowly opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. She groaned as the growl pierced the silence again. This time with more authority.

She sighed and stood up, hearing multiple bones cracking. She hadn't moved in nearly 2 days. She'd gotten all her necessary food from Cyborg whenever he came in. But it seemed like today she'd need to get it herself.

"I'll be back." She spoke to the unmoving body. Even though he could obviously not respond in his state, she spoke to him anyways. She'd recently figured out that he was watching over her, like a guardian angel.

_'And I'll be here'_. He watched her leave, then returned to his body. Even though he'd come out again shortly, any sort of rest was key to him if he wanted to see her. Even if she couldn't see him back.

* * *

Cyborg heard the main doors swish open, and he looked over to see who entered.

"Hey Rae. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hello. I cannot talk. I have to get my tea, a quick bite to eat, and go back to Beast Boy." As she said her last errand, Cyborg grimaced. Raven, being an empath, could tell when there was an emotion change in her presence. Or when an emotion was particularly strong around her. Such as now, an overwhelming sense of worry broke through her mind barriers.

"Cyborg, are you okay?"

Silence from the large metal man.

"Cyborg? Hello?"

Still he said nothing. Instead, he continued to make his sandwich. He refused to turn around and make eye contact.

"Cyborg, you can't ignore me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why are you not answering? Or telling me what's wrong?"

"Because I could tell you, but you wouldn't do anything about it. Therefore, I decided it'd be smarter to say nothing and save you the trouble. So you can get to Beast Boy." Even though he didn't mean to, there was more force on the sentence. It also seemed that he snapped at her, even though he meant not to. He was just frustrated with Raven's behavior and how she was handling the situation.

"If I can, then I'll do something. So tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Fine. If you won't then I'll just leave."

"Fine."

As Raven began to leave, she decided to look back at Cyborg and instantly stopped in her tracks. He, Cyborg, the closest thing she had to a brother, was shaking. Rather uncontrollably. She looked and watched him stand there as he shook from tears. He was trying to hold them back, but the dam was breaking. And soon, it was going to completely break whether he was ready or not.

Waves of sadness pierced Raven's mind as she felt his anguish. His pain. She never knew him to hold out so much. And now, it was all hitting her. All of it.

"Cyborg..."

She then decided to do something completely out of character for her. She walked up to him, and hugged him. And it wasn't a quick, feel better hug. No. It was a genuine, there-there, hug. She held him and he slowly wrapped his arms around her too. Her small, petite form up against his large, metal form. His sobs slowed, turning into short sniffles. He broke the hug and looked at her and quietly mumbled something.

"Man... that's twice I've broken down..."

"And it's okay. Trying to mask the pain... it doesn't work. No matter how hard we may try to be strong, everyone needs to let go. Needs to release what we're really feeling."

"What about you? I mean, we haven't seen you exactly break down like that. You've cried a bit, but never sobbed..."

"And I don't intend to. I may release my sadness in other ways, but not in sobbing."

Cyborg was about to respond, when a beeping on his wrist interrupted him. His eyes opened wide.

"What? What is it?" Raven asked, trying to contain the worry in her voice.

"B-Beast Boy..." He didn't even attempt to answer what it was, instead he just ran to the Infirmary. He barely got through the doors when Raven phased through the wall. He frantically looked at the heart monitor which was slowly decreasing.

"NO!" Raven shouted. She practically bowled Cyborg over to get to him. Instantly, she poured her power into him, trying to repair an injury... that just wasn't there.

"Move!" Raven looked behind her and saw Cyborg charging two Defibrillator paddles. She inched over, giving Cyborg some room. She lifted up his shirt to expose his chest. She almost blushed at how muscular he was, but shook it out of her mind when she remembered the situation. Cyborg rubbed the paddles together and shouted "CLEAR!" The room dimmed slightly at the power intake, but relit just as quick.

Beast Boy's pulse jumped up a bit, but slowly began to decrease again.

"Gimme more juice Rae! I need all we got!" Raven increased the Defib. unit to maximum voltage.

"C'mon man... you're gonna get through this..."

He rubbed the paddles together and did a quick pray. Then, he brought the paddles down.

* * *

"Whoa, what's going on?"

In front of Beast Boy, the tower was melting. The ocean he'd come to enjoy, was draining away. Everything was fading. He could feel himself fading away!

"DUDE!" Pieces of the island he was standing on began to break off and fly upwards. One went through Beast Boy, but it didn't hurt him.

"NO!" A familiar voice came through the chaos and drew Beast Boy's attention.

"Hello? Anyone! I need HELP!" Slowly, a magma began to fill the empty ocean, and a drop hit Beast Boy. Unlike the rocks, this hurt. A lot. He stuggled to get away from the painful magma, but it was rising through the missing ground.

Suddenly, within the red sky, a hole opened up. Even though Beast Boy was trying to focus on how to avoid the painful acid, the hole was intriguing. Black waves flowed from the hole. They ran down from the sky and onto Beast Boy's island.

"Oh great. Now I get to play 'Avoid the Magma' on tentacles. How great is this?" He slowly climbed a tentacle, as it waved back and forth trying to find something to repair.

"CLEAR!" Another, different voice broke the chaos, this time sounding more masculine. The other voice was more feminine then the new one. A huge blast of electricity pierced the sky and struck the island, ocean and Beast Boy himself.

"AUGHHHHH!" Beast Boy cried out in pain, but nobody heard it. Nobody could help him. Nobody... could comfort him...

The magma, for a second, receeded back into the crevasse in where it entered. However, it wasn't 2 seconds before it began to flow again. The male voice spoke out again, but with less volume then before, and he could only make out parts of the sentence.

"Gimme... need... we... got!"

"Huh? Is that... Cyborg?"

Before he could question himself further, another wave of electricity flowed from the sky. With a lot more voltage on it as well. Beast Boy watched with wide-eyes as the largest bolt came down. Straight at him. It struck him like a million trucks hitting you all at the same time... and everything went black.

* * *

Robin, Starfire, and Bumble Bee burst into the Medical Ward all with worry on their faces.

"Cyborg! Raven! Is everything okay? We heard shouting!" Raven quickly rubbed her eyes to devoid her face of the tears. And although she would refuse to admit it, she had panicked in the worst of ways. Cyborg just sat down and rubbed a few beads of sweat off his brow.

"Cyborg? I-is Beast Boy going to be okay?" Starfire said this in a small voice, worried that she might hear something she didn't want to.

But still, Cyborg said nothing. He just panted, as if he'd run 3 miles without a break.

"Sparky? Did you save him?"

This time, a response was given.

"Y-yeah. H-he's fine now."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they'd all been holding back their breath without knowing so. Raven was first to speak up.

"So what exactly happened that caused this?" Everyone looked at Cyborg expectantly. He closed his human eye for a few seconds and pondered the question. He then stood up, and drew some blood from the young teen. He put it in a scanner, yet remained silent throughout the entire test.

"From what the scanners say, I'd figure that... this was a complete fluke."

"A-a fluke? How so?" Bee spoke up in confusion. She didn't quite understand how her teammate almost dying was a fluke.

"This... what just happened, was a fluke. An accident. Not related in anyway to anything medical. This was something different. It was a disease. His disease. The one he called Sakutia. I- He told me about it once. Apparently, a medicine I gave him reacted wrong with the disease and it caused... that. A reaction. I've already figured out which medicine it was and terminated it from him, so that shouldn't happen again." Cyborg took a breath and focused. He didn't want to cause anyone any unnecessary distress.

Bee slowly nodded. Starfire sighed in relief. She didn't catch the whole explanation. All she understood was he was okay. Robin didn't seem as relieved.

"How did we not know?"

"He hasn't told us anything about the disease. We don't know anything bout him either!"

"But we should. And we need to. When he wakes up, I want him to tell us all of his past."

"Robin, I don't think that's smart. After all, you've never said anything about your past!"

"I don't need to. Nothing's happened that concerns my medical profile."

"Why do we need all his past then?" Cyborg was getting mad. Robin was intruding on Beast Boy's past was stupid. He could understand a small part, but his whole life? No. Cyborg wouldn't allow that. Mostly cause, BB wouldn't tell him anyways.

"Because, I need to know. That Beast. Is it a threat. I've had time to think and I think it's a threat. Not just to us, but to him. It makes him act irrationally. It could end his life, to complete it's goals. I need to know all of his past to see if anything will help us distinguish it's origin. And WHAT it is."

"That's HIS LIFE ROB! NOT YOURS! IT'S HIS CHOICE! NOT! YOURS!"

"WELL I DECIDE WHAT'S WHOSE CHOICE! AND IT'S MY CHOICE FOR HIM TO SPILL IT!"

"WHAT KIND OF HALF-AS-"

"I'll do it." Raven had enough of the bickering between the 2 remaining male Titans. They were getting nowhere. Except maybe into a fight. But, other then that, nobody was being helped. Especially not Beast Boy.

"Rae... are you sure? I mean... obviously he trusts you... but what happens if... what if... oh fine." Cyborg was angry with himself and with Robin. But as Raven said she'd take care of the whole past scenario, he knew he couldn't get mad at her.

"Yes. I'm completely sure. He trusts me anyways. So it makes sense for me to ask. I refuse to probe too deep, so if that's what you're hoping for, you're not getting it. I will only discover the origin of his powers. Nothing more." She put her hood up, as if saying it was final. Robin walked out of the room with a slight scowl. Starfire looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She didn't like seeing him mad like this. Or her friends mad. She sighed and Bee took notice.

She put an arm around her and smiled. Starfire managed a small smile as well, and they walked back to Starfire's room to talk. They both had a lot on their minds. Mostly about their boyfriends... but of course other things made their way into the conversation as well.

Raven looked down at Beast Boy, then up at Cyborg again.

"Don't worry. It's only a matter of time now..."

"I know. But we came so close... to losing him. I never figured him to be in this position."

"I know. He's the last person that deserves to go through this. As are you. Neither of you... deserve the pain you get. I feel bad for y'all... I'm sorry though..."

"So am I. And when he wakes up... I'll make sure he knows."

As silence overtook them... it seemed that everything that had happened never really occurred.

Again, a growl pierced the newly set silence.

"Of course I'd forget to eat."

* * *

Back in Beast Boy land, the magma faded, and water once more lined the coast.

A lone figure laid on the sand with their eyes closed. They stirred slightly, then slowly rose up.

"Ugh... what happened?"

Beast Boy looked around and saw everything looking like normal.

"W-was it all a dream? Man... I hate things like that..."

Beast Boy got comfortable and put his head down on his arms folded above him. He sighed and began to sleep again. Completely oblivious to the conflicts back on Earth...

* * *

Wow does it feel good to write again. Man, this was a decent chapter actually. R&R. Thanks, and until Next Time!


	13. Chapter 13 Into a teen's mind? Mistake

Teen Titans- Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. However, I do own... a cool book that should somehow relate to the Titans. Like Raven's books, except... I own one that she might like. Yeah...

Sorry this has taken me so long, my Internet went down and I was unable to restore it. So, I couldn't access FanFiction. Or for some reason, Microsoft Word either. So that's all I've got to say. Here is my usual thank-you tab:

clawx2

zana

MissAzuka

muddie

Siriano

The One They Call Shamis

ScareFace1000

(um, for some reason, there is no name on this review... but you know who you are ;)

Raphs No.1 Girl

tmmdeathwishraven

Whew, that was quite the list! I am actually seeing some more reviewers, which really makes me happy! Some new reviewers and some dedicated reviewers too! Thanks to all you though. So now, Chapter 13 is here!

* * *

"That's it. I'm going in."

"No Rae, it's too risky."

Raven sighed. 'It's too risky' was all her team could tell her. She knew they were looking out for her and Beast Boy's well-being, but being in a coma for 4 + weeks was too long. Neither Cyborg nor Robin understood this. Bumblebee was all in for the idea. She and Starfire had their doubts, but knew Raven wasn't to be denied. To keep her from doing it this long, was quite the accomplishment. But enough was enough.

"Listen to me. All of you. I know you're trying to look out for me, but I'm doing this. Whether you want me to or not."

Cyborg stood at the Med. doors. He grimaced. Raven's plan was way too risky for his liking.

"What are the good things that can come out of this?" He had an idea, but it was a little too far-fetched.

"Beast Boy wakes up."

"And the bad?"

"... Beast Boy's and my mind become linked, we both die. I accidentally erase Beast Boy's memory. I expel too much energy and die. What of it?"

"Don't you see? More things can go wrong then right!"

"LISTEN! I WILL NOT SIT HERE, AND WAIT HELPLESSLY FOR HIM TO WAKE UP! NOW EITHER YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME DO MY WORK IN PEACE, OR YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM ACTUALLY GOING TO TRY SOMETHING AND WAKE HIM UP!"

Raven practically shouted this at the top of her lungs. But she'd had enough of Cyborg's doubts. Nothing he said would dis-suede her of doing this. She would venture into his mind. And nobody was going to stop her.

* * *

Beast Boy sighed. It had been weeks since he last saw Raven. Or anyone for that matter. Since his little 'lava' incident, he'd found it impossible to transfer his soul between worlds. So he'd been condemned to the Titan's island with absolutely nothing to do. This was a perfect example of his living hell.

And worse yet, the scenery had been changing. The sun never came up, and never went down. It vanished from his mind prison. The sky basically turned pitch-black. Just like the universe, but there were no stars in the inky darkness. The sea began to drain away. At first, Beast Boy hadn't noticed the subtle change. But as time went on, and he became increasingly bored, he took notice. And panicked immediately.

Now, he didn't really care. To him, it was just another scenery change, and soon he'd been in darkness, but still bored.

"Man... I never thought that the saying 'bored to death' would actually mean something. I'd rather be dead then live like this."

"The first thing I do when I wake up, is... talk to Raven. A long talk. I miss her voice... her eyes... her attitude... her voice... wait. I said that already... aw, who cares."

"I care."

"Who are you?"

"You."

"You're me?"

"No, you're me."

"Nuh-uh. You are definitely me. I am me, not you!"

"There is nooo way that I'm you!"

Now, one hearing this argument might have frowned in frustration, but if you could see it in Beast Boy's eyes, you'd see his reflection talking to him.

That's how you know you're bored.

* * *

As Beast Boy argued with himself, Raven prepared the voyage into his mind to try and bring him back.

"So... how do you know this'll work?"

"Because, in a coma, you're in a suspended mental state. You can't move, or access any bodily actions. But you can think. To an extent. So, I plan to voyage inside Beast Boy's mind, and pull him back into a state of consciousness. Once achieved, I'll safely travel back with him, and once he wakes up, so will I."

"Right."

"By the way, thanks for getting rid of Robin and Star."

"No prob. I figured you'd need complete concentration, so I got rid of everyone."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Even Bee?"

"Yeah, told her to get some things from the Titans East Tower. She'll be there a while."

"So will I." Raven crossed her legs, and was getting ready to go, when Cyborg gave her a cup of tea.

"Might wanna' drink this before you go. For good luck."

A small, almost invisible smile fell on her lips, as she accepted the drink.

"I don't really believe in good or bad luck. But thanks."

"And... I just wanted to say... sorry. To both you and B. You were right. I wasn't doing all I could to help him. You're pourin' all your effort into helping him wake up, and I was ready to just let him wake up naturally. I shoulda done more. I-I'm sorry. But truthfully, I was still tryin'. I was givin him some meds to try and spike his condition. It wasn't working, so I gave up."

Raven felt a pang of guilt for bringing on this emotion on the cybernetic teen, and was about to apologize when he cut her off.

"And I know that you care for him. We all do. But, I didn't want you doin' something rash and putting you both in harm's way."

"Cyborg... I guess I have to apologize too. I didn't mean to come off as harsh, just irritated. It sounded like you were doubting me, and I didn't really think when I yelled. I just want... him back..."

"And he'll be back. I don't trust the method, but I trust you. So if you say you can wake him up, I believe you."

Raven nodded and drank the rest of her tea. The warm contents of the cup washing down her esophagus and into her stomach. It rumbled softly, and she rubbed it remembering she hadn't eaten in a long time. 2 and 1/2 days to be exact. A bit too long. But she'd have to wait a little longer. She took a breath in and focused.

"Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos... Azarath... Metrion... Zinthos..." Her mantra became the only heard noise in the room. Everything else was drowned out. Cyborg watched as her soul-self separated from her body. It was a completely black form of her and it dove into Beast Boy. His eyes tightened for a moment, and then relaxed.

"Good luck Rae... you're definently gonna need it. Considerin what BB's been through..."

And too bad for Cy, he didn't even know the half of it.

* * *

Inside Beast Boy's mind, the argument had long ceased. The 'real' Beast Boy being the victor.

"Told you I was me..." He mumbled to no one in particular. That's went the entire island shook.

"WAHH! OKAY! O-OKAY! YOU WON, YOU WON!" He shouted as the island began to glow a bright white. Everything flashed and Beast Boy blacked out.

He woke in the middle of a lush, tropical jungle. More precisely, a rain forest.

"Huh. This place seems oddly familiar..."

Pushing the feeling of familiarity away, he focused on the matter at hand. He could venture a ton more then he could on the island.

"Time to stretch." He flexed his muscles to shake off all the fatigue and stiffness. He then attempted to morph and failed miserably. But he continued to move forward.

Pushing the large, overgrown leaves and bushes aside, he ventured forward driven by a sense of instincts. Odd... they weren't animal instincts.

"It's kinda like a memory... this place... where... am I?" He wanted to say he knew the location... but he truthfully didn't.

So he continued to walk. Towards another figure he didn't know was laying on the ground somewhere a few miles ahead...

* * *

Raven groaned as she awoke. Memory diving often cost her energy, and left her sore, tired, a splintering headache, and not knowing where she was.

"This is too close to a hangover..."

She surveyed her surroundings.

_'A jungle?'_

"Not the place I would've thought you'd think of Beast Boy."

She'd originally been thinking of an arcade, a restaurant, even Terra's cave! But a jungle? Didn't even occur to her.

"So. Where are you now Beast Boy?"

She struggled to maneuver the difficult terrain. Tree's were everywhere. Overgrown, and hanging everywhere. They littered the ground, allowing no easy passageway. She sighed, and began to push aside the trees in a feeble attempt to locate the green Titan.

"And I forgot... he's green. He's going to blend in with EVERYTHING around here."

She sighed again and kept walking. She did her best to avoid the trees and leaves as if they were Poison Ivy. She kept her eyes and ears open. Nothing else made noise, so any noise she heard was either her, or her lost companion.

"Beast Boy!" She didn't exactly shout out the name, not liking to yell. Or raise her voice. Unless she was enraged. Then, she'd let EVERYONE know she was mad.

"This is just like finding a needle in a haystack."

* * *

"Man, I really hope this carry's over into my body. All this walkin'... how long have I been walking?"

Beast Boy looked around and saw some unfamiliar plants. This at least told him he was getting somewhere, and not going to circles. (Unlike Raven, who had absolutely no idea as to what she was doing.) Then, with his enhanced senses picked up on a multitude of hints of someone being near.

First, his smell. He smelt... lavender and lilac? Another familiar memory... but this one was much fresher. He also got the faint smell of sweat. Though, that could be his.

Second, his hearing. He heard branches snapping. Leaves crackling under a foot. He also heard the occasional curse. Someone was obviously frustrated, and the fact that the faint snapping of branches backwards meant that the branch was coming back the other way and smacking the person.

What would be third, his sight.

_'If I got somewhere up high, maybe I could see the person...'_ He grinned at his plan, and began to climb the nearest tree. It was extremely high, so he could see almost everything once he reached the top. He continued onto the top branch, and sat down. He tested it's sturdiness, and found it acceptable. He leaned over and looked down, searching for the one who intruded his mind.

There, he spotted a small figure. It seemed like a girl, and she seemed to be struggling with the branches. The many trees and leaves proving to be a challenge for her to overcome. He grinned as he watched her struggle. Then, her hood fell down, and his eyes widened with shock.

"R-Raven?"

* * *

Raven couldn't believe she had thought of doing this.

"Why'd I decide on this plan? This was impossible to being with..."

She found a place to sit down, and sat. She sighed, and panted in tiredness. She had not a clue on how long she was walking, but it must've been far to tire herself out. She thought she heard someone say her name, but shook it off. Then, she thought she heard a snapping noise, like a branch. She looked around and unknowingly rubbed her butt. She'd been smacked by so many trees, she was sure it was beet red. It ached at the very thought.

Then something shouted out, "AHHHH, LOOK OUT BELOWWW" and she blacked out.

* * *

  
Wow, sorry once more for the time it took to write this. I'll have another up soon. I promise. Though I must thank, Raph's No.1 Girl for this idea. I do love if people submit their ideas for the next chapter, and sometimes I listen, sometimes I don't. It has to match into the story. So if you've given me an idea, but I didn't write about it, I'm terribly sorry. I just couldn't visualize it. Please don't hold it against me. So, by tomorrow, or the day after, I plan on having Chapter 14 up. So enjoy for now! 


	14. Chapter 14 Over the river of DOOM!

Teen Titans- Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. I do own... a pair of gloves. I don't wear them all the time like Beast Boy does, but I do own them. I wonder what he's covering up anyways...

Well, I decided to hold true to my promise of quick chapters. This is the fastest update in awhile so I hope you like it. If you didn't get the chance to review last chapter, go ahead and still do it, I'll just add your name to the list after you do it. Problem solved! So thanks to:

clawx2

CrazyNutSquirrel

And thanks for those ideas! They seemed really good, and I can fit them in! So thanks, and thanks to all others who are reading this story. Chapter 14, live!

* * *

"Ohh, my achin' head." Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes and light fluttered through. His body ached, but his head attracted most of the attention. There was something under him that felt sorta... soft?

"Beast Boy, I will give you 5 seconds to get off me. Now." His ears perked at the voice. A grin lite up his face, and his eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks. He moved his arm and looked down to see a pale, unamused face. She had purple hair, and violet eyes.

"RAVEN!"

"Yes, now could you get off me?"

"Nope. 'Cause when I do, you're not gonna let me hug you. So now, I'll take this chance and use it." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her, difficult as that was. The ground almost kept him from doing so. Raven was irritated at first, but slowly returned the hug.

A few seconds later, Raven spoke again.

"Now that that's settled. Could you please get off of me?"

"Uh, sure."

Beast Boy put his arms on both sides of Raven for balance. Then he pushed up, moving his body to a sitting position... right over Raven's hips.

"You do realize how exactly you're sitting. Right?" Raven immediately put her hood up to avoid the blush that was creeping on her face.

"Uhh, what?" Then, Beast Boy made the mistake of looking down and seeing how he was sitting. His eyes grew wide.

"WAH. SORRY! SORRY RAE!" Beast Boy dove off of her to avoid getting her mad, and began apologizing multiple times to her. Completely oblivious to the blush.

"I-it's okay." He offered her a hand up, and pulled her up. Then she smacked him on the back of the head.

"That's for... you know."

"Hehe, yeah. So uh, what brings you to the wonder that is inside my head?"

"Well... you were still out. You weren't responsive to anything. We were getting worried. Cyborg is becoming moodier, Starfire loosing the ability to fly, Robin's shutting himself off from everyone. Even Star. And Bee is always sad. She doesn't seem motivated for anything."

"Wait, since when is Bee on the team?"

"Since she helped out with Slade."

"SLADE?"

"Yes, Slade. He went... insane when his DNA mixed with some nuclear chemicals. Kind of like the ones you mixed with, but he had a worse reaction with them."

"Oh..."

"Yes. So it has been around 5 weeks. That's... too long for anyone to handle this anymore. So, I decided to come and retrieve you myself. Any other questions?"

"Nope. I think I'm good."

"Good. Let's go."

"...Where?"

"To your portal. Remember in Nevermore, how to get out, you had to go through the Forbidden Door?"

"Course."

"Well, we need to find your Forbidden Door. Do you have any idea where it would be located?"

"Well... where are we?"

Raven just stared at him. How could he not know his own memory?

"We're in a place of solitude. Your place. It's from a memory. Which memory?"

He tilted his head sideways and put a finger to his chin. He was searching all the memories he had of a forest. He tapped his chin a few times, the his eyes slowly grew wide. His heart beat a little faster. The happiness of seeing Raven once more slowly faded as he realized exactly where he was. A childhood memory. Parts good, parts horrible. This place was...

"M-my home... in Africa..."

"Okay. Well then let's find your Door."

They began walking and Raven noticed that Beast Boy was now completely silent and withdrawn. The spark in his eyes ceased and his grin was replaced by a frown. She didn't have to be an Empath to know he was scared, and upset by something. But asking about it wouldn't get any answers. That much she knew.

They continued to walk, up until a river blocking the path. Beast Boy flat out panicked. Horror filled his eyes. Horrible, suppressed memories came flooding back into him. Everything. Their laughing faces. The look of horror seeing the rocks. The scream. The sending him off. The last smile they ever smiled, at him.

"GARFIELD GO!"

He blinked rapidly. He then shook his head.

"N-no. I'm not crossing it."

"What?"

"I-I can't. I j-just can't do it..." Raven saw him begin to shake. She walked over to him slowly and hesitated putting an arm around him. She didn't exactly know what to do.

"Listen Beast Boy. We, you can do this. Just, don't think about it and go about crossing it slowly."

"NO!" His sudden outburst made her jump slightly.

"Y-you don't understand. T-this river... my p-parents d-d-d..." He couldn't bring himself to say 'died'. This wasn't like him. He could say it normally. So was it because he was facing the river himself that he couldn't speak of it now?

Raven grasped both of his hands in hers and spoke softly, soothing him slightly.

"You're with me. Nothing will happen. Just go with me, nice... and... slowly..."

He took a breath in, and put a foot in the river. It was deep, but they'd fortunately found the shallowest part. He slowly eased his body in, and the water came up to his chin. He took a breath in, and Raven dropped herself in. She though, was too short. She was all the way in, but was straddling the surface. Beast Boy grabbed her by waist and picked her up slightly. They eased through the river, but didn't speak.

Once they made it across, Beast Boy helped Raven out and got out himself. They began walking again, but still didn't speak. Raven knew he'd really not wanted to cross the river. In fact, the look of pure horror on his face... it made her think, what else could be buried deep in his past? She began to question just what kind of life he'd lived back with his parents. And even with the Doom Patrol.

"Rae... I'm sorry for freakin' out back there. It's just... that river... it brought back something I never wanted to see again."

"It's okay." From there, Raven was at a loss for words. Not out of surprise or shock, but just nothing came to mind in terms of comforting. She didn't want to give him pity, because she knew that helped no one, but saying absolutely nothing wasn't the right trek either. Just what to say?

"B-Beast Boy."

"Hm?"

She struggled to find the words. Then she silently cursed herself for not being able to help more. He'd comforted her whenever she needed it, and now she couldn't help him. This infuriated her.

"Hey, we're almost there! These are the sugarcane!"

"Sugarcane?"

"Yep. Every so often, me and my parents would take some time off and come down here to gather some sugarcane. Whenever something really great happened, this was where you'd find us. Kinda' like a celebration place, 'cept there were no lights or anything. But we'd take and suck the cane for the sugar. It tasted great! Though we could only do it so often, since it was hard to get out here."

Raven could see his face smiling in the moonlight.

Moonlight?

Raven looked up and was quite surprised to see that it was dark out, and they hadn't even noticed.

"Maybe we should camp out here."

"No, we're almost there. Trust me."

"Trust me? Is this like the last time, where you said you weren't going to prank me, but did anyways."

"How many times do I need to say it? IT WAS CYBORG!"

"Riiight. But fine, we'll keep going if you believe your right."

"Well I am. You'll see." He stuck his tongue out to finish his mock. Raven rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

Cyborg watched Raven intently as she floated up and down rhythmically. He knew there was nothing that could be done, as it was entirely in her hands now. He sighed and left the room, hearing the familiar swish behind him.

He walked to the kitchen, but didn't get anything. Instead he sat down on a chair and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding on to. Then a startling buzzing interrupted... whatever it was he was planning on doing. He pushed a button on his arm and a cover slid off revealing Bee's face.

"'Sup Metal Head?"

"Hey Wings."

"Listen, I know I was only gonna pick up a few things, but my team wanted me to spend one last night here. So we can reminisce about things. Give some gifts. Ya know?"

Cyborg smiled, knowing this would probably come up. And he was fine with it.

"Yeah, that's fine. Take your time. Me and Rae are... well sorta hangin'."

"One-sided eh?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, thanks. And I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"That's a date."

She laughed and hung up. He chuckled to himself as well. That meant that he'd have to whole Tower to himself, knowing fully that Robin and Starfire weren't returning for some time. They'd fall asleep in each others arms. He laughed at the thought.

* * *

A crackling fire was giving off warmth to the two mind-travelers.

"TOLD YOU!" Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes again, and just walked to a hut.

"Whose right? I'm right! Who's bad? I'm bad!"

"Whose an idiot? Your an idiot." Despite saying this, Raven couldn't help but smile slightly at his victory dance. Normally she'd have gotten upset that she was wrong, but after not seeing Beast Boy for so long, she really missed his point-less antics. Even the victory dance.

"Awww, is someone mad about being wrong?" Beast Boy said as if speaking to a baby.

Raven walked over to him and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Aww, is someone hurt from being hit?" Even though she didn't say it in a baby voice, the point was made clear. Raven is never wrong.

They sat in silence for a few moments, then Raven finally asked the heavy question.

"So... what is this place?"

Beast Boy sighed, knowing there was no way to avoid this... or was there?

"This place... is Africa. Where I grew up."

"You grew up in Africa?"

"Yep. My parents were Biologists. And extremely good ones too." Raven raised an eyebrow at him using 'extremely' and 'Biologists'. But said nothing.

"When they were asked to research in Africa, they accepted without another thought. 'Course, I was really young then. So this really affected my childhood. I didn't really get to know any kids. The village kids I mean. They were nice, but... I just didn't like 'em. I preferred the animals. All of them. They trusted me after I visited them a lot, so I wasn't attacked by any of them... except that one monkey..."

"Monkey?"

"Yeah, it was green... just like me. I saw it... and I tried to pet it. And it bit me. I got sick. But uh... the Doom Patrol was on a mission, and came to my village. Luckily, they helped me through the sickness, and uh... I got my powers." He lied. He really wanted her to know, but couldn't tell her. No one, absolutely no one needed to know. Not because they couldn't handle it, but because he feared they would leave him. Just like the Doom Patrol. Just like his parents...

"..."

Raven was silent. She suspected he wasn't telling her the truth, but it made sense. Except...

"So you got your powers... from a monkey."

"Yes... no... sorta. It bit me, but the Doom Patrol really gave them to me. They gave me... a thingy."

"A thingy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that narrows it down."

"What do I say? It was weird. I can't explain it."

"That's fine. So that's it?"

"Yep."

"Why were you so afraid of the river then?"

_'Aw man...'_

"Well... because... I almost drown in it."

"I thought you said your parents did something in it.

"Found me."

"You said something that started with 'D'."

"Uh... uh... div...DISCOVERED! They er... discovered me laying face down in the river."

"O-okay."

Raven really couldn't tell if he were lying. He hesitated a lot, but it seemed reas- aw she wasn't kidding herself. She KNEW he was lying, but if he didn't want to talk, he didn't have to. It was his choice.

"Well, the Door will open up in the morning. Once we go through, we must hope that our minds don't meld.

"That'd be bad, right?"

"Very. So, I propose we rest and by tomorrow, hope for the best."

"Right. Uh... good night?" Again, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes. Good night."

And it took some great willpower for Beast Boy not to say 'I love you'. Even if Raven was struggling with the same thing.

* * *

Wow, I like how this turned out. Maybe could be better, but hey that's why we get the opportunity to come back and re-write and correct mistakes. So, uh enjoy!


	15. Chapter 15 The truth through memories

Teen Titans- Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. Nor do I own a country. I don't know why exactly I said that... but I did.

Quick updating. I hope you all like it. It's kinda hard, but not too hard. I do wake up pretty early for school, so an extra hour ain't too tough. By the way, I updated my profile, and now if I'm injured you can tell. I put a special area where if I get hurt, you'll know what it is. Not that it's important, but if you notice I don't update for awhile, then you can search and see. Just saying. Thanks to:

clawx2

bk00

CrazyNutSquirrel

tmmdeathwishraven

ScareFace1000

crazynerd

muddie

Yeya the BlackPhoenix

Ravyn

Here's Chapter 15!

* * *

"Soo, I just jump through here, and I'll wake up?"

"Yes. That's the idea."

"And what if it doesn't?"

"It will."

"Okay, but really. What if it doesn't?"

"It. Will."

"Theoretically, what if it doesn't?"

"IT WILL! And since when do you know theoretically?"

"Since... uh... yesterday?"

Raven just rolled her eyes as he responded. Typical of him to make something up. And to doubt her.

"So you don't trust me?"

"NO! I mean... I trust you, just not the swirling vortex inside my mind."

She raised her eyebrows at his sudden response, but said nothing.

"Okay, you'll feel whatever your body is feeling. So, if your stiff, you'll feel that upon going through the portal."

"Riight. That's gonna suck... what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your just gonna hang 'round here?"

"Of course not. I can't stay uninvited. As you wake up, so will I."

"Ah. Well, uh, see ya later on."

She nodded and he jumped in.

"BANZIII" He yelled as he vanished in the swirling vortex. It flashed, then disappeared. Everything was silent once more, and Raven waited for a few seconds for herself to go back. The scenery melted away, but she remained inside his mind.

"Mark, are you sure you can venture this river? The Chief said a lot of rocks lie under the surface."

"Don't worry Mary. I'm a professional!" She laughed lightly, and strapped a life jacket on someone behind her. Raven tried to see, but couldn't look around her figure. She then realized that this was a memory.

"I must be inside Beast Boy's memories. Odd... he should've woken up by now."

She watched as the mother named Mary moved and Raven saw, shocking her, a mini Beast Boy.

"There you go Garfield. Is that tight enough?"

"Yeah momma! Are we going yet?"

"Such an energetic one. Yes, yes. We're leaving now. Hold on tight, and don't jump over the rails son."

"Yes papa."

_'Papa? That man must be Garf- Beast Boy's parents. And his name must have been, or still is, Garfield.'  
_

Raven looked over the side of the boat, and saw a river. The same river. The one Beast Boy had been deathly afraid of.

_'Something significant must happen here. I better take note.'_

They glided down river, slicing the water neatly. It was fairly calm waters, so it wasn't a huge hassle to drive the tour boat. Or maybe it was a research boat. Raven couldn't tell. The sky was nice, and it was breezy out. The perfect weather for a boating trip. Beast Boy bounced excitedly in his seat, clearly unable to stay seated.

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere really son. Just admiring the truth of nature."

"Ohhh. So... are we there yet?"

Beast Boy's dad, or Mark, just chuckled at his son's earnest at arriving at a location that didn't really exist.

Beast Boy's mom, or Mary, smiled at the two boys as she brought up sandwiches from below. They each took one, but Beast Boy didn't eat very much of it. He was too preoccupied with the trip. He was smiling with enthusiasm at everything.

Once the sandwiches were gone, Mary took the trey down below, and Mark took Beast Boy and showed him various gauges and switches.

"See, this is the bilge. It helps regulate water inside the boat."

"Cool... what's this?"

"That's the depth meter. It's quite accurate, but sometimes mistaken. Anyways, it shows how deep the river is. Helpful if your gliding over rocky areas."

"Soo cool..."

Raven couldn't help but smile at the little, younger Beast Boy. He was so innocent and naïve. Completely carefree, unlike now. He was in charge of protecting a city. Hard to be carefree about that.

"How about you go down below and look out the window. You might see some cool fish."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"COOL!"

The younger Beast Boy ran below and Mary came back up looked down at where her son ran off to.

"My, he has so much energy."

"That he does. I sent him below because the tides are picking up. It's rocky ahead the rapids also pick up."

"Then is it safe to send him down there alone?"

"No, better down there then up here. If we hit a bump, he could go flying in. And I don't entirely trust his Shape shifting yet."

"Nor do I. But it is somewhat comforting that he can. It serves as a glimmer of hope, if he ever were to get lost."

That's when a large rock was narrowly avoided by Mark, sliced their fuel pump. It quickly spewed the gasoline out and the engines began to fail. Mark strained to try and gain control of the helpless vessel, but it was fruitless. And they were heading to a large waterfall with rocks lining parts of the river. Ultimately, there was no escape. For Mark and Mary. But Garfield... he had a slim chance.

Mary screamed, and sputtered out,

"M-Mark. Look."

With a look of horror on his face, he the sudden truth dawned on him. They... weren't going to survive.

"G-GARFIElD!"

The young green boy ran up the stairs, impervious to the danger.

"Yes papa?"

"I need you to morph. Into a bird. A parrot. Anything that flies. Now."

"Why?"

"NO QUESTIONS!"

Garfield recoiled slightly, but Mark put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do it. And don't look back. Don't forget us."

"P-papa? M-m-momma?" The truth was occurring to him. They were telling him to go. And save himself.

"Go. Now."

"Honey, we love you."

"B-but."

"Go."

"But."

"GO!"

Suppressing sobs, Beast Boy unwillingly morphed into a parrot. The transformation came slow and painful. Bones vanishing, and re-forming. Muscles re-molding. Organs changing. It felt horrible. But the transformation ended, and he flew clumsily off. Not only had he never practiced, but he was stuck by a gut-wrenching sadness. His parents... were going to die.

They looked at him, and him at them. They both hugged, kissed, and looked at him. They smiled and waved before being at the rocks and water torrent's mercy.

Mark and Mary were gone.

Raven rubbed her eyes. Throughout the entire thing, she'd become completely silent, not so much as thinking. She was completely smitten by the scenes unraveling in front of her. She blinked, looking at the waterfall, then at the green parrot. She didn't cry, unlike the parrot. It landed, and once more, a small green boy sat there. Tears poured out of his eyes, and he hiccuped multiple times. He let it all out, holding nothing back. They were gone.

And he was alone.

* * *

"RAE!" She was jostled out of her reverie by a pair of strong, cold, metal hands. She blinked and fell to the floor.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You just started shaking while floating. I thought... something... was really wrong."

She just shook her head, then asked the main question.

"Beast Boy. Is he awake?"

Cyborg stared at her like she was crazy, forgetting about her whole thing about waking him.

"Of course not. Why would he be?"

"Because I just went into his mind to bring him back."

"Oh, yeah. Right, right. Uh, lemme check."

He rubbed his head sheepishly, and walked over the the green boy.

"B? BB? You up?"

No response.

"Nah, I guess it didn't work."

A groaning disrupted his apology and Cyborg's eyes widen.

"B-Beast Boy?"

"It feels like a truck hit me... wh-where am I?"

"Home sweet home man."

"Am I... really awake?"

"Am I still half-robot? 'Course man! THIS IS GREAT!" He crushed his grass stain buddy in a hug. One that rivaled Starfire's hug.

"B-b-breath..."

"Right, right. Sorry."

"So... I'm really back?"

At this point, Raven decided to intervene.

"Really. You are."

"Rae! Were you really inside my head?"

"Yes. I was attempting to bring you back. I take it that it worked."

"Yeah, guess it did!" He chuckled slightly.

Cyborg let a stray tear get into his eye. It was followed by a few more.

"Whoa, man. A-are you okay?"

"Yeah... it's just... I thought I lost my video game buddy! And my pranking sidekick! And my... best friend!"

"I'm sure Star would play with ya. Me sidekick? Puh-leaze. I am the master. And... best friend? Really?"

"'Course man. You and me, we ain't too different. We're not best friends. We're brothers. All the way, and all the time."

"Cy... that means a lot. Really. I... really appreciate that. And forever, I'll be your bro!" They smiled and fist-bumped.

Raven smiled sub-consciously. This act of affection was getting to her. It was all nice. They weren't too different in truth. Both were no longer human. Or fully human. Both lost their parents. And both had somewhat of a shady past.

"So, now *sniff* I must tell Bee, Rob, and Star." Beast Boy grinned and nodded. Then he looked over at Raven and smiled at her. She didn't exactly smile back, but it was good enough for him.

"Come in Titans. Come in Titans. Cyborg calling in. It's Beast Boy. H-he's... he's..."

"What happened Cyborg? Is he... gone?" Robin asked with the worst in mind. His eyes began to water, and Starfire who had her head on his shoulder began to weep. She didn't hear his answer, mostly because he didn't but she thought he said yes.

"No... Sparky... I'm so... sorry."

"No. He's awake. He's finally woken up."

"WHAT!" All three voices asked simultaneously.

"We're on our way." Robin and Starfire had huge smiles on their faces as Starfire lifted Robin up out of the park they'd been sleeping in, and shot off towards the tower.

"I'm gonna need a ride. Think you can pry yourself off BB and get me so I can see him too?"

"Y-yeah. I'll be right there."

Cyborg told BB and left to pick her up. Leaving only Raven and Beast Boy in the room.

An awkward silence fell over the room, and Beast Boy broke it.

"So. How much did you see?" He sounded sort of choked up when asking.

"All... all of it. I- I'm sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

"I-it's okay. You deserved to know."

"Yes, but by YOU telling me. When you were ready."

"Maybe it my way of knowing it was time."

Raven had nothing to say back. She was stunned by the burst of wisdom that had recently shown.

"That explains my river fear?"

"Yes, it does."

He laughed slightly and faced her, but flinched in pain.

"What is it? Something you need me to heal?"

"I don't think you can. It's my lung. Or rib..."

"Oh. I can't.

"I know. That's what I figured."

Beast Boy heard a crash and chuckled slightly. He braced himself for a bone-shattering hug, but smiled.

It was really nice to be back up. Really awake. Really here. Really... with Raven.

* * *

Wow, long in length, but not so in words. It's only around 2,000 words. But it seems really long. Ah well, can't be helped. The next chapter will focus on Beast Boy and Robin then Beast Boy and Starfire. I'll probably fit in some Bee too. It's a bond fest! Touching, I know. But I haven't forgot the Rae/BB yet either. Don't worry, it's coming. Soon. I promise. Until next time. I'm out for the day.


	16. Chapter 16 Family Ties

Teen Titans- Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. I wish I owned some cool gadgets like Robin. But I'd probably be arrested.

Wow... I really have nothing to say but, THANKS! WE HIT 100 REVIEWS! It really means a ton to me, and I have to thank you all for being so amazing. Those that helped last chapter were:

clawx2

crazynerd

fishy9494

tmmdeathwishraven

MissAzuka

Teen Titans 101

ScareFace1000

Yeya the BlackPhoenix

muddie

That concludes the recent reviewers, but to all who read the story, sincerely thank you...

* * *

"IN... and out... whewwww." Beast Boy panted as Starfire blushed. She had rushed in to see him awake, and accidentally crushed him with her tremendous hug. Due to the fact that she possessed extreme strength, one of her hugs could crush someone's spine. Harder to do on a superhero, but still quite possible. Especially on Robin.

"I am sorry, but I am most glad to see you!" She spun in a circle and accidentally shot upwards and smashed her head though the ceiling. She hovered back down, plaster falling from the hole.

"Oops." Beast Boy laughed at her excitement to see him.

"It has been most boring without your amusing jokes. And the mood has been bad. Everyone has been sad in your absence. BUT NOW! You have awakened! And everyone will be happy once more!" Her grin had never left her face. Not since entering the room and seeing his eyes open. Except for her head going through the ceiling, but technically, she left the room there.

"That's... good Star. I mean, not the sad part, but everyone being happy again. Hehe, didn't know I was so missed."

"Of course you were missed! Why would we not miss you?" A look of hesitance appeared on Beast Boy's face and he faltered. He looked into her eyes with sadness.

"B-because you all think I'm worthless... and annoying."

"STOP!" Starfire's outburst halted Beast Boy's speech. He looked at her startled. She took a breath to calm herself after hearing what he thought about himself.

"You are not worthless. Or annoying. Do not EVER think that again. To me, to the team, you are much more. You are a loyal teammate. A very great friend. And my brother. My little brother. Not worthless or annoying. You must not think of yourself as such! It is not true in the least."

Beast Boy was touched by Starfire's words.

"S-Star. D-do you really mean it?"

Her eyes softed at his calmer voice.

"Yes. I do."

He smiled brightly at her, and then put a finger to his chin.

"Hm, 'I do'. I have an odd feeling I'm going to hear you say those words to Robin sometime."

Starfire looked puzzled, unaware of the meaning behind those words.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing... sis." He smiled at her when she said this, and she smiled even bigger, if possible, and hugged him. With very little force, but it was firm to him.

"I-I'm sorry for thinking that stuff... it's just... when I fought Slade once... he told me I was a pet. A liability. An annoyance that needed to be taken care of."

"And you believed him? He was always trying to get in our heads."

"Yeah, but... it just... seemed true. I mean, I always messed up in missions and made you or Rae save me. Kinda' hard to win when that's happening."

"Well, you may need help, but we all do from time to time. And with you being out for so long, you will need it more now. But. It is not shameful to need it. On my planet, to need help shows you can take challenges head on and play the fight smart. Knowing when to need it, and then accepting it are key qualities. As for being a pet, you are no more a pet, then Robin is a girl."

"And I'm sure you know that he isn't?" She blushed extremely fiercely, and he smirked.

"Not a very good role model sis. Don't want the little one getting his head full of the wrong ideas. Haha... but your secret is safe with me... and Robin of course." She blushed again, but laughed. She knew she could trust him.

"Oh how I have missed your jokes. It will be glorious once you are able to walk around again. Until then, I will see you. Brother."

"Sister. And thank you Star." She nodded at him and began to walk out when she heard him say softly to himself,

"Wow... I was missed!"

That's when she heard Robin enter and spoke to him.

"More then you know."

* * *

Raven heard the entire thing. She too, was touched by Starfire's words, but was perplexed by Beast Boy's. How could he not think he was important? He was one of the most vital members of the team. He brought strength, jokes, optimism, and the occasional burst of wisdom to the team. He was the adhesive glue that held them together. No doubt. Without him, they would be too serious and probably split.

She desperately wanted to go and comfort him, but held against it. Her time would come, and she would tell him everything. Even her love for him.

Who knows? Maybe he'd tell her something too.

* * *

"Beast Boy."

"Robin."

"What, I'm not brother?"

When Robin first entered, he had a stern expression on his face, but it vanished with the joke and his face was full of relief. Beast Boy smiled and chuckled slightly.

"Do you want to be considered my brother? 'Cause I'd be honored."

Robin was shocked at this. He'd thought that Beast Boy would say something like he wasn't the most comforting, or thoughtful. Something like that. And it probably woulda been considered true too. He wasn't exactly 'nice' to Beast Boy. He tried to be, but he felt he was a bit too stern and serious with him.

"Beast Boy, I'm the one who'd be honored. And... I don't think I deserve it."

"Odd. I was thinking the same thing."

"You doubt yourself too much. You need more faith in yourself. I am one to blame, obviously I haven't been the most comforting member to you. So I might lower your esteem when I yelled at you. And for all those times, I really am sorry."

"No Rob. I should be sorry. And you had the right. You were thinking of the team. It's the natural thing as leader to do."

"Maybe so. But I felt like I was TOO harsh."

"Well... maybe you were." They both laughed slightly at that.

"It's really good for you to be joking again. I almost forgot what joking was." Beast Boy chuckled again and had a lopsided grin on his face.

"You'd probably become too serious and forget how to smile!"

Robin smiled as to demonstrate he still could.

"Probably. And uh... I've gotta say this. I... really owe you an apology. For the time where I knocked you out, and was bitter with you. When I yelled at you and neglected the obvious pain you were in during the fight. You weren't in the proper condition to fight, and when you faltered away from me, I struck. I really shouldn't have. I didn't take your past into consideration..."

"But how could you? I never told you about it. Which then leaves me to tell..."

"Don't tell me. I... really don't need to know. Right now at least." Robin smirked at Beast Boy who gave him a thanks. Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to talk about it now.

"But, yeah. I never mentioned it, but let's leave it at there were a few deaths and neglect in my life. It wasn't easy. Just know that."

"I-I will. And Beast Boy, thanks. For being such a great teammate. In the past and even now. And I have a good feeling that you'll continue to be a great teammate in the future. For being such a great friend. You've been there for me when Starfire hasn't. You've helped me through some stuff, despite our quarrels. And now, I'd be honored if you'd... consider me your brother."

"Dude, like I said before. I'd be honored. In fact, since neither of us'll come out with a proper answer, let's say this. We'll share the honor. As brothers."

"Deal." Robin stood up with a smile on his face.

"Now feel better. I have to go."

"Ohh, you and Star have some 'unfinished business'?" Robin turned scarlet at what Beast Boy was implying.

"H-how do you know?"

"Oh, Starfire told me." He grinned evilly.

"But don't worry. I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Robin looked Beast Boy over, but finally accepted it. Besides, the secret was eventually going to get out. And with Beast Boy's super hearing, he'd find out sooner or later.

"Fine. I'll trust you on that. I really do have to go though."

"Okay-dokie. See ya' round!"

Robin left the room, preying to every god he knew of, hoping that Beast Boy really wouldn't tell.

Beast Boy just chuckled and looked back at his 'family'.

So far, Cyborg was his brother, as was Robin. Starfire was his sister. Would Bee be considered his sister too? Maybe, he'd have to wait for her to come and see him. And what of Raven? What was she? Was she too his sister... or was she possibly something more?

As if on cue though, a shout rang through his room and he was wrapped in a hug.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"

The arms unwrapped themselves, and BB saw a bright yellow and black suit in front of him. Bee!

"Heya Bee!"

"Heya back at'cha! It's been way too long, and the conditions I've seen you in ain't good enough. It's really great to see you talkin' again!"

"Good to be talking. And not to myself." She laughed for what seemed like the first time in years. In reality, it'd only been a week or so. On the Titan's East, no one was really a jokester. Speedy was the closest thing, and the only funny thing was his arguments with Aqualad.

"Man, it is GOOD to laugh again."

"I know what'cha mean. Too little laughter is a problem facing our community today." He said in a mocking professional tone.

"Yes sir. And what be the cure?"

"The ears of course!" He said while tugging on his elf-like ears.

She laughed again, and remembered what he'd said once.

"Isn't that the cure for the lack of charm also plaguing our community as well?" She asked. She stumped him for a moment then he responded.

"Ah yes. Good point ma'am. Then the cure to the lack of laughs must be... my sense of humor!" He would have stood up in triumph, but his chest still hurt too much. Talking was taxing, as was laughing, so standing would be way too much.

"That is must be! We've solved a national epidemic!" She exclaimed in enthusiasm. Both of them continued to laugh, then Beast Boy spoke in a serious tone.

"So Bee. I was wonderin'. See, I've been making a family chart sorta. And right now, I've got Cyborg and Robin as my brothers. And Star as my sis. I was wonderin' if maybe... you'd want to also be my sister. I mean, it'd be awesome."

Bumblebee was touched. She hadn't expected to talk to him, much less him ask for her to join his 'family'.

"O-of course! You really mean it?"

"Yeah! You've always been a part of the family. I mean, the way Cy talked about you, it was like you were with us all the time!"

She blushed at his revealing of Cyborg's secret. Sort of secret.

"Did he really talk about me much?" Beast Boy scoffed.

"Well, considerin' I woke up multiple times and said 'mornin'' to you even though you weren't there... I'd say yeah."

She laughed again, relishing the feeling. Sometimes, we take laughter for granted, when sometimes there just isn't anything to laugh at. Or with. It brings a silver lining to situations and can also help relieve moods. Laughter is a diverse thing. It can be a weapon, or even a source of comfort.

"Well, I guess I'll have to remember that. Bro." She tried out the word, and liked the feel of it. She smiled at him and him at her.

"I'm glad this wasn't a sappy, emotional talk. I don't handle those well at all."

"I figured not."

"Well... I suppose I'll be seeing you when you're up. I gotta unpack. And thank Cy. I'm looking forward to seeing you, so don't disappoint me!"

"Wouldn't plan on it!"

He laughed as she left, and sighed. That made his family almost complete. All that remained was Raven. But... what was she? That question still nagged on the back of his mind. A reletive, or crush? He obviously had a crush on her, but did she return it?

'_Doubt it. Why'd she love me?' _

**'Oh, we've been over this. Multiple times actually. So I doubt we need to go over it again. Stop doubting yourself and ****just ask her. You've got NOTHING to lose.'**

_'Except her friendship.'_

The voice was silent, but right for the most part. You never know until you try. That saying applies to this too. Beast Boy then made up his mind, next time he saw Raven, he'd wait for the perfect moment and tell her. Tell her how he felt about her. And about his past. She deserved to know both.

Why?

Because she was Raven.

His dark, magic, mysterious crush.

And he was her green, funny, animalistic crush.

* * *

The ending to this chapter was fairly decent I think. 'Course, next chapter will involve ALL BBxRAE. So it's basically the moment you've been waiting for. Other then Beast Boy waking up. So, just review and read and before you know it, the chapter'll be up. And you'll hopefully be amazed!


	17. Chapter 17 I love you too

Teen Titans- Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't. I am out of things that I wish I owned. Like a briefcase that no one knew what was inside.

Sorry this took the extra day. I was thinking of a really good idea to it. I didn't just want her to walk in and see him. Just... too boring. You know? So I finally came up with something reasonable. Enjoy, but first the thanks.

clawx2

muddie

bk00

tmmdeathwishraven

Author Penholder

ScareFace1000

Ralph's No.1 Girl

Tattle-tail-Secret09

So that's done with, just uh... read and enjoy!

* * *

Raven watched as Bumblebee left the room. That left Beast Boy all alone. And her of course.

She was ready to go and confront him, however she saw the tired look in his eyes. He had been struggling to stay awake earlier and now he had lost that battle. She smiled and knew she could wait just a little longer. He might not comprehend what she was saying if he wasn't fully rested.

Beast Boy felt his eyes weigh down. He knew he was tired but didn't want to slip into the darkness again. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was scared to fall asleep. After being in a coma for so long, and re-experiencing his parent's death... sleeping would only bring back all those memories.

What if he didn't wake up? That was reoccurring to him, and he didn't want to find out the answer, though he knew he would have to sleep eventually. Finally, he gave in. The darkness enclosed his vision, and he regretted giving in so quickly. Eventually, the darkness encompassed him, but before it did his animal senses finally picked up on someone else in the room. Someone watching him. Then the only thing that watched him, was the dark.

* * *

"Rob, what's wrong? You're looking kinda upset." Cyborg had walked in on his leader pacing around.

"I am. The Hive. They broke out, and I'm thinking about how we can keep them locked up."

"How about not worrying about it. They'll escape eventually, and we'll be there to catch em. It's a process that ends with them back in their cell."

"Yes, but what if a guard gets hurt? We'll be held responsible for not having a better method."

"Well if we didn't do our jobs, a guard could get killed! We're only responsible for catchin em and escorting them. NOT babysitting."

Robin thought about this comparison and then agreed.

"Right, let's go. I'll call the team." He pushed the alert button and quickly the Tower was lit up with bright lights flashing. And then almost instantly, the team was present. All except for Beast Boy of course.

"What the prob, Rob?" Bee rhymed.

"Break out. HIVE. They're out near the sewer operation plant."

"What would they need there?" Raven asked. She didn't quite know what ANY villain would need with a Sewer plant. Not the most disastrous area.

"Not sure. And not about to find out. Titans, GO!" With the famous cry ringing out, the Titans went their separate ways to their choice of transportation. Raven and Starfire took to the skies, and Cyborg and Bee jumped in the T-Car. Robin hopped on his R-Cycle and they flew/sped off to the Sewer Plant, hoping for it to be a meeting place. Not a plot place.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up, and was groggy. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. He'd been out a good 3 hours. Not very long at all. He looked and made sure he was really in the Tower.

He was. He looked and was glad to see the heart monitor was not hooked up, otherwise he'd have to take it off and risk freaking Cyborg out if he was still receiving data. Though seeing that would definitely be funny. He yawned and stretched. Then he stood up for the first time in weeks. He felt stiff and weak, but relished being able to still move.

He took some practice steps, and in no time was walking around like nothing was wrong. The pain in his chest had faded, and he walked into the commons. It was getting dark out. The sun- real sun- was setting, and despite Beast Boy seeing it set every day in his coma, he went outside to watch it. He sat on his favorite rock, where he went to think. He watched the sun set, and thought.

_'How much did I really miss? The city? Has it changed? Raven? Has she changed?' _He thought and was hoping nothing had changed. He wouldn't mind some minor changes, but if Raven suddenly had a boyfriend, he'd... he didn't even think about what he might do. He'd obviously support her, but inside, he'd be crushed. Absolutely shattered. His eyes almost watered. Then, they really did water. He remembered.

His parents. The full memory finally arose. The parts after returning from the wreak. All of it. And pain rushed through him. His body shuttered as he recalled the horrible memories. He cried out, and did something he hadn't in a long time. He morphed. Into a wolf and howled at the rising moon.

"Now I know why wolves howl." A near faint voice spoke out to him. His ears perked and he turned to see a girl with a cloak. Raven?

He morphed back, and Raven stepped forward into the moonlight. Her facial features reflected by the moon.

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. Besides, I got to spend time with...them... you didn't really get that." Raven tilted her head slightly. He knew?

"Y-you know?"

"Well sorta. I know your father wasn't the most fatherly figure, and you probably didn't spend too much time with your mom... so you've had it worse." Raven couldn't believe her ears. Even though he was in obvious pain, mourning their deaths, he still brought himself to think more about her feelings.

"How can you?"

"How can I what?"

"Put me ahead of yourself?"

"Easy. You... mean more to me then me."

"Well you shouldn't. You might get hurt."

"Uh, didn't I spend like 8 weeks in a coma?"

Raven eyes widened in remembrance. He had gotten hurt. And for her too.

"Why did you do that for me? Block the attack?"

"Why? Hmmm, well, I couldn't stand if you got hurt. Or worse. Knowing I coulda prevented it would've haunted my life. Just like my parents."

"But you couldn't prevent it. A-and you didn't hear it all. What they said before dying. They said "They were glad. You'd live." I heard them. I saw them."

Beast Boy stared at her shocked. T-they said that?

"Did they really?"

"Yes. They did."

"Wow... so maybe... I wasn't responsible?"

"No. If you'd tried anything, you probably would've died too."

"Oh. So... they're glad I'm living. He was telling the truth." Raven didn't know who he was referring to, but didn't emphasize the point.

"I understand if you don't want to... but would you like to talk? About your past?"

Beast Boy thought for a second, and then remembered his earlier thoughts. Once he saw her, he'd tell her.

"Y-yeah. Better take a seat. This'll take awhile." She nodded, and sat down. He looked into the sea, glowing off the moon's light, then began his tale.

"I'll start from the beginning. I was 4 years old, blue eyes and blond hair, when I moved to Africa. I loved animals. I played with any that came across my path. And I'd gain their trust quickly. But one time a green monkey came near me. I didn't think much of its color being so reckless, and I went to pet it. Slowly. That's how you gain trust. Slow, steady movements. However, when I got close enough, it bit me. I pulled back, but blood slowly began seeping out of the wound. Then, I saw it. A tinge of green. I stumbled back to my mom, who freaked when she saw my arm. She took me to my dad, who rushed me inside. Inside a lab. H-he pulled out a syringe and filled it with a thick liquid. It was weird. By then, I'd built up a high fever, and my skin was turning green. I thought it was only a hallucination, but it was real. I blacked out for about 4 days, but woke up feeling great. But... when I looked at myself, I was green. Forest green. My senses seemed stronger. I could smell the chief from my hut. I could see things that I never had noticed. I could hear someone approaching, but for some odd reason, knew it was my mom. My smell I guess. A few days passed, and my dad explained that the monkey's poison caused me to turn green. I had been infected by Sakutia. However, despite being fatal, the serum my father gave me saved my life. The side-effect was the transforming. Some time passed and the only time I transformed was into a mongoose. I killed a snake that was threatening my mom. I actually ate the snake too, but after that, I went vegan. Then... the boating trip happened. You know more then I do about that. However, I flew back to the village, and stayed with the chief for awhile. He was nice, but it wasn't my place to stay. I left, and somehow got to America. Here, I realized that people weren't nice. And apparently, green kids weren't common. I was taken by these three guys that wanted me 'cause I was green. I got away, but the scars that were left are still on my side. I found that I was somehow related to Nicholas Galtry. I went and lived with him for awhile, and he seemed nice. Until he tried to kill me of course. He tried many times, but couldn't succeed. It took me a while to get away, and recover my courage. I was now homeless, tired, hungry and cold. But then, my luck changed. I was taken in by the Doom Patrol. I trained there, and became almost what I am today. However... I reached a disagreement with Mento. I chose the team over the mission. He chose the mission over the team. And then, he kicked me out. So then, I met you guys. And that's about it."

Raven blinked a few times. His life, was so rough. No wonder he didn't want to talk about it. How could someone live that and still be sane? Raven knew she couldn't say anything. Anything she said would sound like pity. So, she did the first thing that came to mind. She stood up walked over to him and hugged him.

Beast Boy was shocked. Raven hugging him? This had only happened once, and he pulled away. This time, he refused to. She spoke soothingly into his ear.

"I'm so sorry. No one should go through that. Especially not you."

This was so out of context for Raven, Beast Boy almost gawked. She wasn't mean, but far from this soothing. This was quite a shock. But he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Remember when I told you your parent's were glad you lived?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause I'm glad you lived too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Then, without any warning, he pulled away slightly and slowly pressed his lips against Raven's. She didn't pull away. Instead, she savored the moment. It seemed to last for hours, but only lasted a few seconds. Oxygen was required. Stupid lungs.

"So I guess I don't need to tell you?"

"Well, it always sounds better when you do."

"Well, Raven. I love you."

"And, Garfield Mark Logan, I love you too." They kissed again, loving the feeling.

Then when they separated, Raven spoke.

"Raven Roth."

"Huh?"

"My name. Rachel Raven Roth."

"That's a beautiful name."

She blushed as he complimented her, and rested her head on his shoulder. They held each other, and looked out across the ocean. Thinking about what the future held for them. And what that little accident had done.

He had taken a hit to the heart for her. Now, he shares a heart with her.

* * *

AHH, Sappy ending. I'm not too happy with the ending, of course I will have a sequel coming out. It'll hopefully be as popular as this one. I will probably re-write this ending soon. Also, some questions might be unanswered, like the team now has to learn about their relationship? That'll be in the sequel. So all questions will be answered these. So don't harrass me with that. Please. Thanks. It'll be up soon. Promise.


	18. Chapter 18 Sequel Up

Teen Titans- Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did… but I don't.

Well everyone. All stories have an end. This one is no different. However, this story does not end here. It continues into the sequel: Two plus One equals Together.

It is up and in progress. I can't spoil anything, but some shocks are headin' your way.

So if you enjoyed this story, check it out! Thank you all for your time, both reviewing and just plain reading. It means a lot to me both ways, and this story would've never been finished without all the support. Thanks again.


	19. Tragic Notice

Here is a notice to everyone:

It was suggested that this notice be passed on to everyone, mostly because it was thought that everyone here deserves to know. A tragic accident occurred, causing the grief felt here. A texting driver struck A Cursed Monkey's car, severely damaging everyone inside. Emergency vehicles were quick on scene, and transported him to the nearest hospital for intensive care.

He was held inside for a few days, before the grim outlook took the worst turn it could.

A Cursed Monkey died on April 27.

He was surrounded by friends and family, when the end came about, he was at peace. Many tears were shed that day, and it felt like our city was to drown. Grief has struck all that knew this fantastic writer, and no one can yet utter his name without tears clouding their vision. I know I cannot either.

I am his brother, and often read over some of the work submitted here. At first, I was ignorant of his amazing gift with words, before he finally opened my eyes with a heart-racing story. I immediately came upon writing myself, and now, I sit here, on his computer, barely suppressing my own tears.

The ultimate reality has set in. He's gone. Not just from my life, or our mother's, or father's, but from all of yours too. Some of you may have taken it for granted, and I wish no ill-will there. He seemed like just another ordinary writer.

That's the way it seemed to me. Now, I don't know what to make of writing anymore. He gave me inspiration many times, and let me on the right track. He led many on the path less traveled, but the best of the paths to take.

He's left a whole in my life, and in many others. But, I did make him a heart-wrenching promise. Everyone that saw him made that same promise I did.

_To not live in sadness. To live life, because it can only take a second to live it no more._

Many variations of this saying exist, but this just holds more sentimental value, because it was a dying man's wish. This seems like the climax of a story, and in a twisted way, it is. But, take none for lies, it all happened. And life struck hard.

He's gone, and he won't make a magical reappearance. I can wish day in, and day out, that he might. But deep down, I am already familiar with this scenario. It won't come true.

I wished to inform all of you, because it's what he would've wanted. He cared deeply for all his readers. I remember the first review he got, on_ Disappearing Act._ The joy he had was amazing. That story was his stepping stone. A few days before the accident, he said to me, "I want to re-write my first. When I read it, I just found a trillion mistakes."

I cut him off there, telling him, that the first story, can not be replaced. It holds our beginnings, and though it may not be the best beginning, it's the only beginning. He smiled at me, and thanked me. I asked him what the next chapter of what story would be out, and he grinned. Telling me, wait and see.

I wish, oh how I wish, I could see it. Because all that would mean, is that he's not gone.

Today, I wish not to draw anguish, but to allow his legacy to live. I am unsure of what his stories will do. There was one author, not so much a familiar friend, but a wisher like me, who was present. I'd read his work. So did A Cursed Monkey.

He may continue the stories, out of pure respect and as a memorial to him. I coaxed him to, but hesitation was obvious. I cannot blame him in the least. Whatever his choice may be, it meant something to see an almost stranger rooting for his recovery.

Please, don't let this be forgotten. This message is obvious, and un-needed, but thousands do it anyways.

Don't text and drive. Look at the lives you ruin. Not just the person you kill, but the families struck by this tragedy.

It's not worth it. They can wait.

Please, please, don't do it.

Thank you.

Sincerely and grief-stricken,

Robert H. (Brother of Kai H./A Cursed Monkey)


End file.
